Secret Central Season 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Have you Heard Club are having their Sophmore Year with 4 new friends. A girl from another town, a goth, and a pair of twins. Plus they'll go to Japan and Brandon will make up his mind on who's he in love with.
1. Guide to Secret Central(Season 2)

**The Have You Heard Club is now heading for their sophomore year and 4 new friends join them.**

 **New Recruits**

Natasha Neville- A journalist girl who reminds Susie of herself as a child(Secretly wealthy.)

Glen Griffith- Georgia's younger brother who is gothic like her(Secretly an amputee. Lost his right leg when he was 8.)

Ria Rodriquez- (Runs an online jewelry making service with her twin brother called, "RivaRo Jewelry")

Rico Rodriquez- (Runs an online jewelry making service with her twin brother called, "RivaRo Jewelry")

 **New students**

Eddie Edwards- A skilled artist.

Jodie Jenson- A local business girl.

Lauren Lewis- A nature photographer.

Matt Mitchell- A new football recruit.

Sophie Slater- A sports girl and a friend of Jenny.

 **Friends**

Amanda Andrews- Rachel's college roommate and a local caretaker. Serena, Petunia, Darla, and Jesse bond with her.

Honomi Hamadate- The tomboyish daughter of Headmaster Hamadate. She wears headphones.

Harui Hamadate- The girly daughter of Headmaster Hamadate and Honomi's twin sister. She wears a bow.

 **Episodes**

Have you heard about Alice in Wonderland- It's the beginning of a new year and new members come in the way. Also, Lucy shows the gang a DVD of the play, "Alice in Wonderland"

Have you heard about the fashion show- Madison decides to put on a fashion show at Pizza Heaven to raise money for her father's dessert menu.

Have you heard about the sick day- Susie comes down with a cold and the HYH Club must do a meeting by themselves.

Have you heard about the slumber parties- Both genders each have their own slumber party and learn about each other's secrets.

Have you heard about extra credit- Natasha helps Drew with an extra credit report.

Have you heard about the talent show- All members of the HYH club are competing in the talent show and are afraid that their acts will mess up.

Have you heard about the haunted house- The Twins, Emma, Michael, Lucy, and Jenny are exploring a haunted house, believed to be the home of a former teacher of Secret Central High.

Have you heard about the concert- Roro and The Teenage Fairytales are having a concert in the park and have to find the songbook before it's too late.

Have you heard about the health inspector- A health inspector comes to Pizza Heaven and Bryoni, Natasha, Madison, and Sarah must do their best to keep the restaurant.

Have you heard about the snow day- It's a snow day on the day before Christmas Break and Susie decided to tell her students on the webcam on a snow day she had in High School.

Have you heard about the school trip- The Have You Heard Club are heading off to Japan as exchange students and Susie Singleton is the chaperone. Also, they meet, "Honomi" and "Harui" who are the twin daughters of Headmaster Hamadate.

Have you heard about Kaguya Hime- Madison, Sarah, and Cathy encounter Kaguya Hime while going through a museum.

Have you heard about Foundation Day- The gang celebrates Foundation Day when Harui goes missing.

Have you heard about the Kabuki show- Harui, Lucy, and Michael go to a Kabuki show. But when the actors get their costumes mixed up, they must help straighten the mess out.

Have you heard about Ninjas- Dean, Jenny, Emma and Honomi encounter a group of ninjas who are up to something.

Have you heard about the video games- Headmaster Hamadate's younger brother comes to the school and picks Dean, Honomi, Harui, and Cathy to test out his video game.

Have you heard about the return- Once the HYH Club returns to Bronzeleaf, they meet up with a famous rockstar.

Have you heard about skipping school- Jenny, Dean, Brandon, Glen, and Emma plan to skip school to see a

Have you heard about the science fair- Bryoni, Ria, and Rico compete in the science fair against Tonya, Dena, Magenta, Earl, and Jeff with their movie making studio.

Have you heard about the dance show- The school's dance team is competing in the county dance finals and the dancing coach came down with a cold, now Susie has to coach them with some 70s dance moves.

Have you heard about Brandon's DJ gig- Brandon is having a gig at Emma's sweet 16, only to make Sarah jealous.

Have you heard about the county fair- Glen, Rico, and Emma join Susie and Stanley in the county fair, but Stanley accidentally got his guitar broken and the gang must do a trade off in order to fix it.

Have you heard about the circus- When the circus comes to town, Serena, Jessie, Petunia, and Darla wander off and get mistaken for real clowns after they played dress up with the costumes.

Have you heard about the book reports- Natasha has to reveal her secret in order to help her friends pass their book reports.

Have you heard about arts and crafts- At an arts and crafts fair, Ria and Rico secretly sell jewelry disguised as old people, but Kosaku Kon has plans.

Have you heard about the beach party- Susie throws a beach party after school has ended and Brandon must make up his mind on who's he in love with.

 **Coming to Fanfiction September 2017.**


	2. Glen Griffith

Glen Griffith is Georgia's younger brother.

He was born in Atlanta, Georgia. His mother was a Makeup Artist at and his father was a Pharmacist. When he was 6, his parents got divorced because they didn't get along really well. They decided to stay with their mother in Bronzeleaf South Carolina. 2 years later, their mother fell in love and married to the mayor's sunny secretary, "Gilbert Gambrill".

In order for them to get along, Gertrude organized a fishing trip for him and Gilbert. On the way back, they lost control of the car but survived the crash. There Gilbert spent the rest of his life in a wheelchair and Glen lost his left leg and had to get a fake leg. Ever since then, he's been terrified of private car rides and had to take public transit or walk to places.

A month after he got out of the hospital, he met a pair of twins at the community center. They were coming up with ideas on jewelry when he suggested that they should put spiders and bats on them. They accepted them because they were trying to protect them. They were, "Rico" and "Ria Rodriquez. Glen started to become best friends with Rico while he develops a crush on Ria for her love for dark animals.

3 days after the first day of Freshman year, he met up with his sister and told him all about the Have You Heard Club. There he decided to tell people about his secret metal leg.

Age: 14

Personality: Dark, mysterious, stoic, and serious.

Likes: Poetry, darkness, looking at headstones, black cloth, Ria, going to thrift stores, studying bones, putting on a lot of sunscreens, thunderstorms, bats, and vampires.

Dislikes: Sunshine, flowers, cute things, unicorns, fairy tales, rainbows, and happy endings.

Talents: Poetry, story writing, songwriting, applying makeup, sewing clothes, sketching, lock picking, and repairing items.

Birthday: September 23rd.

Family: Georgia- big sister, Gertrude Griffith- mother(Bookstore worker), Gordon Golly(Divorced father, ), Gilbert Gambrill(Mayor's secretary)

Love life: Ria Rodriquez.

Favorite color: Black.

Favorite food: Beef jerky, tofu, and black licorice.

Favorite music: Heavy Metal.

Favorite movie: Tragedy movies, horror movies.

Big secret: Is an amputee in the left leg.

Phrase: Never judge on the cover.


	3. Natasha Neville

Natasha Neville is the new girl in Bronzeleaf, South Carolina.

She was originally from Charleston, South Carolina. Her grandfather, "Nathan Neville" was a wealthy magazine tycoon. Her parent's magazine was, "Snapshot Runway Life magazine". She spent most of her life living wealthy and enjoying exclusive stuff.

When she was 6, her parents saw that their children needed a normal life. So they decided to live a middle-class life and keep their wealth a secret.

During her life, she deals with her older twin sisters, "Nancy and Nora" and her younger sisters, "Nichelle and Naomi". Usually, in her clothes, she sews rose patterns and puts bows on them.

During the summer, her father got a job transfer at the local post office in Bronzeleaf. There she decided to make friends at the local school.

Age: 14.

Personality: Studious, smart, nice, friendly, and fashionable.

Likes: Journalism, princesses, fairytales, bows, cute things, the sunshine, roses, peace, grammar, newspapers, disco, ballet, yoga, fashion, and astrology.

Dislikes: Tattletales, liars, gossip, Magenta and her posse, rude people, Glen scaring people, Jeff being gross, Tonya's insults, and Mr. Kon.

Talents: Writing, poetry, storytelling, baking, photography, yoga, cooking dancing ballet, gardening, and singing.

Birthday: July 9th.

Family: Nia- mother(Worker at Morrone dress ship), Ned- father(Postman), Nancy, Nora- older sisters(Employees at the arcade), Nichelle, and Naomi- younger sisters, Nathan Neville- grandfather, Nicholas Neville- parental uncle(Magazine tycoon)

Love life: Rico Rodriguez.

Favorite color: Pink.

Favorite food: Pizza, chocolate ice cream

Favorite music: 60s and Sweetie Tyrene.

Favorite movie: 60s, fashion, and journalism movies.

Big secret: Secretly wealthy.

Phrase: Unity in diversity.


	4. Ria Rodriquez

She's Rico's twin sister.

The come from a Mexican-American family.

When the twins were 6, their father hooked up a new computer for them to play with. When they discovered a website called, "Pricethrift. com" they decided to sell something. As they were thinking, they saw their mom making jewelry and decided to make their own jewelry. Then they started to sell them with help from their parents.

One day, she and her brother were coming up with ideas for jewelry at the community center. Then Glen Griffith suggested that they should do bats and spiders. They thought it was a good idea because they want to protect them.

A week after their 10th birthday, they decided to run their secret online jewelry website. Rico designed the website while Ria worked on organizing the money.

On the first day of school, she and Rico were seeing Roro giving Natasha a grand tour of the school. They saw an Ad for the Have you Heard club and they decided to join to get to know each other better.

Age: 14

Personality: Tomboyish, daring, dirty, fashionable, compassionate, optimistic, and imaginative.

Likes: gymnastics, gardening, tigers, pottery trucks, Glen, cat people, western novels, poetry, bats, spiders, animals, hippies, and baseball.

Dislikes: Jeff and Earl, Mr. Kon's tattling, Magenta's rudeness, pollution, and liars.

Talents: Jewelry making, gymnastics, gardening, playing the violin, pottery, poetry, skating and sorting things.

Birthday: March 25th.

Family: Roro- older sister, Romina- mother(SC High school nurse), Rafael- father(Retirement home worker) Ramona- maternal aunt(Mexican restaurant owner)

Love life: Glen Griffith

Favorite color: Turquoise.

Favorite food: Cookies, nachos, and chili.

Favorite music: Roro's music.

Favorite movie: Rockstar and jukebox.

Big secret: Once ate meat during a slumber party after mistaken a pepperoni slice for a veggie one in the fridge.

Phrase:


	5. Rico Rodriquez

Rico is Ria's twin brother.

They come from a Mexican-American family.

When the twins were 6, their father hooked up a new computer for them to play with. When they discovered a website called, "Pricethrift. com" they decided to sell something. As they were thinking, they saw their mom making jewelry and decided to make their own jewelry. Then they started to sell them with help from their parents.

When they were 8, they were thinking up ideas for jewelry when an 8-year-old, "Glen Griffith" suggested they should put spiders and bats on them. They thought it was good because they want to protect those animals. Then he became best friends with Glen.

A week after their 10th birthday, they decided to run their secret online jewelry website. Rico designed the website while Ria worked on organizing the money.

On the first day of school, he and Ria were seeing Roro giving Natasha a grand tour of the school. They saw an Ad for the Have you Heard club and they decided to join to get to know each other better.

Age: 14.

Personality: Restless, domineering, lively, smart, inventive, easy-going, charming, generous, and inspirational.

Likes: dogs, cryptozoology, karate, rats, volcanoes, Glen, Danny Trejo movies, spiders, bats, disco music, yo-yos, juggling, clowns, quilts, calligraphy, and rock music.

Dislikes: Jeff and Earl, broccoli, Darla invading him, computer viruses and glitches.

Talents: Jewelry making, singing, karate, programming, being stealthy, disco dancing yo-yo tricks, juggling, tracking, wrapping presents, painting, and sculpting.

Birthday: March 25th.

Family: Roro- older sister, Romina- mother(SC High school nurse), Rafael- father(Retirement home worker) Ramona- Maternal aunt(Mexican restaurant owner)

Love life: Natasha Neville.

Favorite color: Dark blue.

Favorite food: Pizza, celery sticks, root beer and anything with garlic.

Favorite music: Roro's music.

Favorite movie: 60s, musicals, jukebox movies, and anything with Danny Trejo.

Big secret: Runs an online jewelry selling shop with his sister.

Phrase: Actions bring results.


	6. Have you heard about Alice in Wonderland

Susie was riding in her car along with Serena and Principal Singleton. "Secret Central High," she said as she popped out of the car, "It's good to be back in Bronzeleaf."

"After a camping trip at Camp Firefly," "I'm finally starting the 5th grade."

"Be good for me in school," Susie said as she kissed her niece.

"I will Aunt Susie," Serena replied as she walked off to meet Petunia, Darla, and Jesse.

"My niece is growing up." Susie smiled.

"So are you Sweetheart." Principal Singleton replied.

Inside the school. A pair of fraternal twins and a goth boy were finding their new lockers. Once there, the girl twin got out a chart "Okay now," the boy twin said, "It's our first year of high school."

"According to this," the girl twin replied, "There about 5,000 students at this school. They usually get paid 20 dollars so that's 100,000 dollars."

"Perfect," the boy twin replied back, "Now we need to promote our new bulldog bracelets."

"I already made mine." the goth said as he showed a bracelet with rabid bulldogs on it.

This made the twins cautious, "It's for the goths in the school." the goth explained.

Meanwhile, a girl with long brown hair, bows, and roses was looking around, "Hey you must be new around here." said Roro coming in.

"Yes," answered the girl, "I'm Natasha Neville."

"Rhonda Rodriquez," Roro greeted, "But everyone calls me Roro. Welcome to Secret Central, I'll so you around."

"I could use some new friends," Natasha said to herself.

Roro showed Natasha her homeroom, which is Susie Singleton's room, the cafeteria, the auditorium, the music wing, the library and her locker. There she met the twins and the goth. "Natasha," Roro said, "These are my brother and sister, "Rico" and "Ria" and their friend, "Glen"

Rico started to look at Natasha and felt lovestruck. Luckily, Ria elbowed him back to reality.

"We need a place to promote our jewelry."

Roro had just the solution. At a bulletin board, she showed them a signup sheet for the Have You Heard Club. One by one, they signed up, "This is perfect to sell our jewelry." Ria said

Thursday came and members from last year arrived. Everyone was talking and chatting about their summer when Natasha, Glen, Rico, and Ria came in looking at the snacks.

"Soy cubes, kale chips, and soft pretzels, and chickpeas," said Glen, "All the food a vegetarian could want."

"Welcome to the 2nd year of the Have You Heard Club," Susie said,

"And our visit to Camp Firefly was amazing." Serena explained, "And it was nicer when you guys came to visit."

"That sing-along was rad," Bryoni replied.

"So what have you been doing during the summer?"

"Natasha Neville, Ria and Rico Rodriquez, and Glen Griffith."

"Roro's younger twins and Georgia's kid brother?" Dean asked.

"That's us," Rico answered.

"Also," Susie said, "Lucy has something to show us."

Lucy came up and showed a DVD with a white rabbit on it, "Bronzeleaf Middle School Productions 2015: Alice in Wonderland" it read.

"I found while cleaning my DVD case during the summer," Lucy answered.

Everyone was excited to see it.

Alice Madison was listening to her sister played by Missy. She was reading about rabbits when a yellow rabbit came across.

"I borrowed a real white rabbit from the pet shelter and learned how to use blonde hair dye on pets." Emma whispered to Ria, "Luckily it washes off."

Alice Madison followed the yellow rabbit to a hole. Suddenly, she woke up and realize she's in another world. Bryoni came in as the yellow rabbit and woke her up.

"I had to change it from The White Rabbit to The Yellow Rabbit to suit me," Bryoni whispered.

Suddenly, she bumped into Tweedledee Cathy and Tweedledum Emma. They were telling a story of a sea lion and a painter while finishing each other's sentences. This crept her out and she left.

Suddenly, she found a flower area with Sarah as the flower while Magenta was a caterpillar. Alice Madison told her to stop, this made Magenta caterpillar turn into a butterfly and go off. "You are a weed." Butterfly Magenta insulted.

This made the flowers think she's an actual weed and kicked her out. Then Alice Madison saw a sign, "Here, there, everywhere." Alice Madison read.

Alice Madison then saw the yellow rabbit rushing towards everywhere, where she met March Hare Lucy and Brandon Hatter who were having a tea party. Alice Madison was enjoying some tea when she saw the Yellow Rabbit.

Suddenly, Alice Madison was lost. Luckily Chesire Dean told her that she should ask the queen.

Once there, she met Guards Jenny and Michael painting the roses red. They explained that the queen loves red roses and they accidentally planted white roses and they didn't want to get in trouble. Suddenly, card guards came in with Dena as the Herald, "All hail the Queen of Hearts" shouted Herald Dena.

Queen of Hearts Tonya came in and was angry that Guard Jenny and Guard Michael painted her roses red and she told the guards to execute them. Then she saw Alice Madison and decided to have her executed for being prettier than her.

"Tonya was supposed to say "For being a criminal by association," Madison whispered, "But the drama teacher thought it was a good way to teach kids not to be jealous."

Then Alice Madison woke up and saw her sister. There they decided to come home for tea.

As the DVD ended, everyone but Glen applauded.

"This gave me an idea of our new necklaces." Rico said out loud, "Alice in Wonderland themed."

"I can see it now," Ria replied, "Mad Hatter bracelets, Queen of Hearts earrings, White Rabbit bracelets, and Looking Glass rings."

The End.


	7. Have you heard about the fashion show

At Pizza Heaven. Sarah, Bryoni, and Madison were. "It was nice of our dads to give us these jobs," Sarah said.

"I know," Bryoni replied, "For 20 years Mr. Simon has been cooking up vegetarian pizzas."

"Hey" shouted Miguel, "Another round of soy pizza fries."

"Coming right up." shouted Mr. Simon.

"Where's the real cheese?" shouted Marco.

"This is made from soy beans." Miguel explained to his brother, "Pizza Heavens always serve endless fries.

Madison came in with a glass of decaf ice tea to see her father stressed out. After she placed it down a table, she sat down to talk to him, "Daddy" she said, "What's wrong?

"It's our dessert menu," Marty answered, "People are getting tired of chocolate cake, banana splits, peanut butter cookies, and the tapioca pudding."

"Your mom always loved vanilla pudding," Madison recalled,

Then Natasha came in. She explained that her mom suggested she should get an after school job to get her own money. Marty did recall putting an ad in the papers and on the radio. Also, Madison told her about the job openings and for her first duty. She can help create new dessert ideas while they come up with a fundraiser.

"Maybe we can do a Fashion Show Thursday." Madison suggested, "We'll get the Have You Heard Club together and model some clothes I designed."

"Brilliant idea Mads," Bryoni said,

"Hey Maddie," Mildred said,

"Mildred." Madison said, "Wanna help in the fashion show?"

"I do wanna impress some new kids," Mildred said, "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Serena, Petunia, Jesse, and Darla were with Starshine at the flea market, "These pumpkins sure look good." Jesse said.

"I'm making a pumpkin soup for the fall," Starshine replied.

"Grandma's pumpkin soup is famous in Bronzeleaf." Petunia said to Serena, "Usually she makes them in the fall."

Serena couldn't wait to taste it, "You call this a scarf!" shouted an old lady.

They saw an old lady, who looked like Tonya. Tonya and her younger sisters were with her, "You tell 'em Grandma!" Tonya shouted.

"Isn't that Mrs. Taylor's mother?" Petunia asked.

"As in Mrs. Taylor's mom who works at the hair salon?" Jesse asked.

"I think so," Darla answered, "Every time she goes to a local clothing store/3 star fashion place. She insults fashion for no apparent reason."

Starshine looked horrified when she saw her face, the old woman recognized her anywhere, "Hello Casey Shelton" Tonya's grandma said,

"Trudy Tillman." Starshine replied, "Haven't seen you in decades."

"Secret Central High Class of 61 reunion, 1966." Trudy replied back, "You were always the girl scout."

Then Starshine started to pass out, there the kids decided to pay for the pumpkins and head home.

Back at Simon residents, Starshine was waking up on the sofa, "Grandma," Petunia said, "You passed out after you saw Grandma Tillman."

Then Mrs. Simon came in with a bowl of pumpkin soup. She explained to her mother that she took care of the pumpkin soup recipe for the kids. Serena wanted to know why does Tonya's grandma hate her so much, "Trudy and I were both waitresses at Pizza Heaven." she said, "It was the grand opening of Pizza Heaven and the original owner hired us as waitresses."

As she carried on they were always competing on who's the best waitress, who's the best stylist, and who's the best reporter for the Central Scoop. Everyone in Bronzeleaf liked Casey more than Trudy cause Trudy is too vain and greedy. It reminded Serena of the rivalry between Monique and Susie. Years later on the night before the class reunion, Casey saw an article in the paper that the hippie movement is becoming popular and decided to be a hippie.

At the reunion, Casey came to it in a new name, "Starshine" after the starry night. This made Trudy hate her even more and they never saw each other again.

"That must've been hard for Trudy huh?" Serena said as she took a sip of her pumpkin soup.

"Hey Sally, we're home." Mr. Simon shouted as he and Sarah came in.

"Honey." Sally said as he kissed him, "How was work today, dear?"

"Marty and I have been thinking that we should do start a fashion show." Mr. Simon explained,

"And he's going to like have my Have You Heard club mates as groovy models." Sarah continued, "Now we need is like need fabrics."

"I think I have some leftover fabrics from my golden days," Starshine said.

Everyone thought it would be a good idea, "But what about Grandma Tillman?" Darla asked.

"Just ignore," Starshine said, "If you insult a rival flower back, all the petals will fall out."

"What?" Darla asked.

"I'm saying, "If you insult her back, she'll be even more hurt." Starshine answered.

Thursday came and the Have You Heard Club was going on, "Now, now everyone" Susie said, "We all know that the fashion show is tonight at 6 and we've been getting help from one of the golden oldies of Secret Central High."

Starshine came in with clothes that she sewn, along with Madison, Natasha, Petunia, and Sarah. Everyone placed on their clothes and they realize there's something wrong, "We don't have enough models." Starshine said, "

Then Morgan came in unexpectedly, "Sorry," she said, "I thought this was the girl's bathroom."

"Morgan" Madison said, "We're short on models and we're hoping you can help us out?"

Morgan nodded her head since she has nothing else to do. She also said that Mildred is going to help them out, "Are we going to model pizza clothes?"

"No Morgan." Lucy said, "We're going to raise money for the new dessert menu.

"Oh, well that's even better," Morgan shouted.

A few hours later, Magenta, her posse, and Grandma Tillman arrived at Pizza Heaven for the fashion show. The sign said, "Pizza heaven fashion show, featuring the Have You Heard Club.," "Can't wait to see how ugly Madison's fashion is." Tonya said.

"I bet they'll be made in the pepperoni grease factory." Grandma Tillman replied.

Inside, everyone was getting ready for the show. Trudy forced Lizzie and Missy to leave the table. Then she sat down, "I like my pizza low in fat and gluten free." shouted Grandma Trudy, "I'm trying to lay off the gluten."

"Mother," Mrs. Taylor said as she came in, "I've been looking everywhere for u. It's past your bedtime."

"Tonya and I thought we would go insult fashion here," Trudy said,

Mrs. Tillman wouldn't allow it, so she told them to pack up and leave, "Hippies." Trudy said.

Marty welcomed everyone to the fashion show and is hoping everyone is having a good time. Morgan came out first carrying Mango and Coconut. After she was done posing, she came in with Emma and Sarah looking confused, "What are Coconut and Mango doing here?" Emma asked,

"You said this is a catwalk." Morgan said, "I went to your houses and picked them up."

"You know that's trespassing?" Emma replied.

"Nope," Morgan replied back.

Michael came in doing selfies while posing in a purplish outfit with a tie, Lucy came in doing ballet in a pink outfit, Rico came out in an outfit that shows grooviness and coolness, Dean came in shredding in a stylish orange outfit, Brandon came out in a cool outfit that made Sarah and Emma lovesick, Ria came out in an outfit that says, "Hey, I'm a tomboy, watch out.",

Glen came out in a gothic outfit and a trench coat with one side grey and one side black, Emma came out in an outfit with animal prints, Bryoni came in a yellow outfit, Madison came in strutting in a blue dress, Jenny came in adjusting her baseball cap, Cathy came in posing in a colorful outfit, Sarah came in doing hippie poses in a magenta outfit, Mildred came in doing cute poses in a pink and blue outfit,

Natasha then came out in a dress with numerous bows on it, "Now here is the new dessert menu." "Bronzeleaf Fudge Brownies, Supersecret Sugar Cookies, Central Chocolate Cake, Meriwether Mixed berry cake, and Starshine Strawberry Splits,"

"After Grandma," Sarah said, "Thanks, Marty."

"We like to thank our designers, my daughters, "Madison" and "Mildred, my dearest, "Susie Singleton" and finally, "Starshine Shelton" for organizing.

Susie and Starshine came out while everyone cheered.

The end.


	8. Have you Heard about the sick day

It was 6:15 am and Susie was coughing like crazy. She also had watery eyes, a stuffy nose, and her voice sounded funny. Serena and Principal Singleton came in to check on her, "Aunt Susie" Serena said as she walks into her aunt's room, "Are you alright?"

"I'm afraid Aunt Susie is down with a cold." Principal Singleton said,

"Those things are contagious, so it's best if I spend the next few nights at Darla's house."

"Good idea." Principal Singleton said, "And I'm old and my colds take nearly a week to heal. So I'll spend the night with you guys."

Later at English class, Principal Singleton came in, "My daughter is out sick with a cold, so I will be covering." he explained to the students

"This is just like in one of those TV shows where the principal fills in as a substitute teacher." called out Matt Mitchell.

"Exactly Mr. Mitchell." he replied, "So for this class, you'll be doing finishing up on Jason and the Argonauts."

Everyone nodded. They finished up reading the book, then Principal Singleton fell fast asleep. The students got really cautious.

Meanwhile, at Singleton residence, Marty Meriwether was at the front door, "Marty," Susie said as she coughed, "You came."

"I close the restaurant for today to take care of you." Marty explained."Your dad called and told me about your cold, but no worry I have a strong immune system."

"Vegetable pizza soup?" Susie asked

"My special recipe." Marty answered, "I make the girls this when they get sick."

She took a sip of the soup and liked it. Then Susie recalled when Marty had the chicken pox and supported him with a tomato pizza delivered to his house and some organic herbal tea. Marty remembered very well.

Back at school, Principal Singleton was passing out reports on the students' grammar tests, only to get them mixed up. The students had to go through the entire room to fix this. Principal Singleton looked at the clock and noticed it's 5 minutes to 3 and decided to leave, "Class dismissed" he shouted.

Later at the Have You Heard Club, they didn't know what to do. There weren't any snacks, and they were bored. That's when Emma got an idea, "Let's all have our Have You Heard meeting at the Bamboo Sword Chinese restaurant" Emma suggested,

Everyone thought it was a good idea.

Sarah loved their organic vegetarian meals, Madison loved their decor and their outfits, Michael loved their pictures, and Ria loved their annual Chinese New Year party which she and Rico go to every year.

Later at The Bamboo Sword, they all sat down. "Magenta, Dena and Tonya hate Chinese food." Lucy explained, "And every year, my mom takes me here for my birthday."

"Why?" Rico asked.

"Cause this reminds her of her roots in China," Lucy answered.

"I can't believe that Miss. Singleton had a cold." Emma said.

"I would've loved to catch a cold," Glen replied,

Rico told them that whenever he gets sick, he goes outside. This crept them out a bit. Ria didn't mind as long as he takes medicine.

"Did you see Principal Singleton today?" Dean giggled.

"He may be our principal," Emma answered, "But he stinks at substituting."

After they had their meals and paid them, they got their fortune cookies and read them.

You will have a healthy life.-Brandon

An apple will keep you from getting sick.-Bryoni

Lack of bathing leads to miserable health.-Cathy

Without wiping, things will get worse.-Dean

A palm of your hand near the nose can cause problems.-Emma

20 seconds of scrubbing is safe for sickness.-Glen

Never mix chocolate with chicken or else illness will get out of hand.-Jenny

Never touch a chicken poxing up or else you'll be one.-Lucy

Never underestimate showering daily.-Madison

Your mind will calm with rest and cures.-Michael

Vitamin C will make you pumped.-Natasha

A clear nose is a sooth nose.-Rico

Your voice will be neat when is sounds clear.-Ria

Staying warm with a coat will prevent chaos.-Sarah

By thinking of the fortunes, they realize that these are all the same things people should do whenever they're sick. Everyone smiled, even Glen.

The next day, Susie come in feeling a little better, "Shouldn't you be in your wee bed blowing in disgusting tissues?" Jeff asked.

"I took medicine cause teachers don't take sick days Mr. Jackson," Susie answered

"Well Monique recently got a sore throat and I need you to fill in today." Principal Singleton said as he came in, "Today we were supposed to do a test on plays by Gilbert and Sullivan."

"No worries," Susie said, "I'll handle both English and Drama together."

"Thank you," he said, "Yesterday was crazy as ever. I couldn't get the grades right, the stories made me fall asleep, and I didn't know they were supposed to watch the movie version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"Looks like you forgot what Victor Hugo wrote Daddy." she giggled, "But no prob, I'll handle the Victor Hugo stories too."

The end.


	9. Have you heard about the slumber parties

Rico, Glen, Dean, Michael, Brandon were at the Brown was reading the latest Girly Princess Gal book, Michael was taking photos of the sleepover, Glen conducting a seance, Rico was playing a video game on his phone based on counting money and Brandon was showing off his DJ skills to the boys, "Rock on everybody!" shouted Bryce.

"Bryce." Brandon shouted, "Take it easy on those drums!"

"Why are Mommy and the twins visiting Avó Bessie?" Bryce asked.

"Avó Bessie has gotten sick" Brandon explained, "She didn't want me to ruin her records again, so she let me throw a slumber party for us. Also, we all know how crazy u get when people take an awfully long time."

"Well true," Bryce recalled, "I remember when Mommy took us to see Nick Carter and I couldn't wait to get his autograph."

"I never thought that a 9-year-old boy would be a huge fan of a former Backstreet Boy member," Dean said.

"He did do a good job on ABC's Boy Band." Michael recalled, "I've listened to In Real Life's song."

"How was your latest date with Madison?" Glen asked.

"Radical," Michael answered, "We took a canoe ride by the lake and brought her vintage parasol with gems she placed on.

"So all we know for the past few weeks is that Brandon is SOOOOO into Sarah, Dean reads his sister's Girly Princess Gals Books, and Michael hates being alone," Rico recalled,

"That's right," Michael answered, "So what are your secrets."

"My sister and I run a website that sells home-made jewelry." Rico said, "We need to pay for lunch."

Then Glen stood up and revealed his amputated leg. This shocked the others. "Dude" "You have a freaky mechanical leg."

"I know," Glen replied, "My mom thought it would be cool for me and my step-dad to get to know each other through a fishing trip. On the way back he lost control of the car which made him spend the rest of his days in a wheelchair while I got this leg."

"Anyway," Brandon said, "Sarah and I are working on our science project on the different types of

"Speaking of girls," Rico said, "Have you heard about them,"You know what" between Georgia and Roro?"

"Yeah," Glen answered, "I was shocked by it."

"Roro and Georgia are what?" Bryce asked.

"You don't wanna know," Brandon answered his brother, "It's best if you wait till your 13."

Meanwhile, at the Emerson residence next door, Madison, Jenny, Bryoni, Emma, Sarah, Lucy, Ria, Natasha, and Cathy were having a slumber party of their own as well. Madison, Emma, and Sarah were doing each other's makeup, Jenny and Bryoni were looking at a soccer magazine, Cathy, "Hey Emily Jr." her mom said as she came in carrying Ellen, "Thought that the little ones could bond with you guys."

"We like that," Cathy said, "Then I could teach them how to draw constellations.", Ethel, Elizabeth, and Ellen ran up and started to learn about them.

"I heard your Grandfather is sick." Jenny said as she did sit-ups, "What happened,

"Grandpa is coming down with something and Grandma is taking him to the hospital," Bryoni explained

"Bryoni," Belen said as she came up to her, "Will Grandpa be okay?"

"I'm sure he will Sis," Bryoni said,

Natasha looked around and couldn't decide who should she tell her secret about being rich too. Then she saw the Magic 8 ball app on her phone and decided that she should do it. In the recorder, she asked, "Should I tell Ria my secret?"

And it replied, "Of course."

"Ria" Natasha said to her, "Could we talk in the kitchen?"

Downstairs, Natasha told her about her wealthy secret. Ria was amazed by this and was wondering if she could take her to a fancy restaurant some time. Natasha said that she'll do it if she feels like it.

The others came down to see if everything is alright. They needed to come up with something fast. Natasha grabbed her beanie, placed it over her eyes and told them that they're going to play blind man's buff. Everyone else joined in.

Monday came, Ria, Roro, and Rico met up with Dean, Emma, and Natasha. They all told each other there side of the slumber parties. Then Ria just thought of something, "Roro," Ria said, "What is it with you and Georgina?"

"Nothing personal," Roro answered as the twins walked off to class.

Meanwhile, Roro saw Georgina talking with her brother and winked at her. There Georgina blushed.

The end.


	10. Have you heard about extra credit

Natasha was finishing her homework in the library when Susie came in with Andrew. She explained to him that Andrew had failed his recent grammar test, "I was too busy repairing my drums and getting the spray paint off the living room wall." Andrew said,

"Anyway," Susie said, "Your file said that you use to tutor in middle school and maybe you can help him with his extra credit."

"What is the extra credit anyway?" Natasha asked.

"He has to come up with a poem using these words," Susie said, "I can't-do it because I'll be joining Marty for dinner."

At Issac Ivory Elementary School, Susie drove up and picked up Serena, Jesse, Petunia, and Darla. They were joining Marty for dinner as well while Madison and Mildred are out studying in the library and Principal Singleton is going to have dinner at a steakhouse buffet where seniors eat dessert free.

Later they arrived at Meriwether residence. Inside, Marty was cleaning up the place. Susie, Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia came in and looked confused. "Are you okay Marty?" Susie asked

"Susie!" Marty shouted.

"What's with the cleaning?" Susie asked.

"You remember my parents?" Marty asked.

"Marie and Mike, "Big Daddy" Meriwether, the beauty pageant coaches?" Susie replied, "I remember them. They use to host the Little Miss Bronzeleaf and Miss Bronzeleaf beauty pageants every year."

"Well," he said, "Their visiting from Florence and they want me to host a beauty pageant."

"What does a beauty pageant coach do? Serena asked.

"Beauty Pageant contestants learn how to walk, talk, dress, and act like princesses, assist with completing applications and help them with stage presences" Susie explained,

"Princesses?" Serena asked in excitement

"Maybe Darla, Serena and I can be the contestants." Petunia suggested.

Marty and Susie thought it was a great idea. Jesse was bummed out cause he's a boy and couldn't compete. There Susie decided that he should be the judge along with Marty.

Meanwhile, at the library, Natasha and Drew were figuring out what to do for their poem, "Okay now," Natasha said, "Here are the words that Susie assigned you to use for the poem, "idyllic, malinger, harbinger, fiasco, peevish and obstructed."

After Natasha gave him the meaning of the words, Andrew got a phone call from Roro, "Yeah, uh huh, all right." he said, "That was Roro, she was reminding me that our gig at The Lone Star in 3 days."

That's when he realizes the first line,

"There was a band who kept things idyllic.

There they saw that music is magic." he wrote down.

Natasha was impressed by this. Then Andrew suggested that she should come along to the club and she accepted it.

3 days later, Susie and Marty were preparing the pageant at Pizza Heaven when a blue 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air convertible rode up. That's when an elderly couple came out. The man looked like he was from 1957 while the woman came in 1962. They were Marty's parents. Susie was placing a sign up for the first ever Little Miss Pizza Heaven when she turned her head. "Bid Daddy and Mrs. Meriwether!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Susie," said Big Daddy Meriwether, "You look like your still living in 1969."

"Well," Susie answered, "Can't give up my Hippie apparel."

Inside, Susie introduced Marty's parents to Jesse, Petunia, Darla, and Serena. "We coached a lot of beauty pageants," Mrs. Meriwether said, "In fact, we'd even help Madison and Mildred win beauty pageant winners when we were visiting Miami."

Meanwhile, at The Lone Star club, Andrew met up with Natasha, "Here's what I got so far?" he said as he showed Natasha what he got.

"Guitars, songs, and bass sound fun

But it's catchier with the drums.

The drummer was being a malinger

That's where it was a harbinger." Natasha read/

She was impressed by it. Andrew got the idea of their first gig in middle school at the homecoming in the 7th grade, where he recalled his drum solo and him winking at Missy.

Backstage, they saw the other bandmates getting ready for the show. Then the manager came in looking mad. His daughter told him about his reckless behavior when they had their gig at the skatepark fundraiser. "All I did was rip my shirt, spray painted the ramps, and did a stage dive from on top of it."

"Punk rockers," Lex said,

"Now if you mess up this gig, no pay!" he shouted.

Then Andrew thought up what to write down.

"And if they don't straighten him out, the show will be a fiasco.

A manager was peevish and he said, "No gig, No pay" he wrote down,"

Ater their performance, the audience applauded and Natasha hoped that Andrew passes the report Monday.

Back at Pizza Heaven, Madison, Michael, and Mildred were walking to it when they saw the beauty pageant going on. So far they did the interview, swimsuit, the talents, and gowns. Now all that's left is the speech. For their speeches, they must say what they think of Pizza Heaven.

"What I like about Pizza Heaven is that kids eat free on weekends and I get to spend some quality time with my 3 best friends. When Aunt Susie first showed me the place, she introduced me to Marty. He always has a way " Serena

"What I like about Pizza Heaven," Petunia said, "Is that they have groovy vegetarian specials and they use organic ingredients. That way pigs, cows, chickens, and anchovies will have a chance to live."

"What I like about Pizza Heaven," Darla said, "Is that I get to spend time with my big brother, "Dean" whenever Mommy and Daddy are working late at the skate park."

There are 3 tiaras. Marty gave the bronze tiara to Serena, the silver to Darla, and the gold one to Petunia. Everyone applauded for Petunia's victory. Marty and Jesse chose her as the winner because she's eco-efficient.

"We are impressed," Mrs. Meriwether explained, "You reminded us that even though that there are losers, everyone's a winner."

"And you didn't let other contestants go away empty-handed." Big Daddy Meriwether continued,

There was a band who kept things idyllic.

There they saw that music is magic.

Guitars, songs, and bass sound fun

But it's catchier with the drums.

The drummer was being a malinger

That's where it was a harbinger.

It was a gig at a local disco

And if they don't straighten him out, the show will be a fiasco.

A manager was peevish and he said, "No gig, No Pay"

So the drummer got ready straight away.

The guard obstructed the crazy fans

And there comes the band.

"A little nonsense," Susie said, "But you got it."

She gave Andrew an A+, he saw Natasha behind him and she smiled, "I knew you had the poetry in you." Natasha thought as she stared at him.

Later at the Rodriquez residence, Andrew was arriving while the girls were tuning their instruments. "Just in time," Roro said.

The End.


	11. Have You Heard about the Talent Show

It's the night of the talent show. Everyone was getting excited about their acts. Susie came in with a clipboard. "I'm organizing the talent show since Mr. Halberton has gotten the flu due to cold and flu season." Susie explained, "Now let's go over the acts again."

Brandon Brown and Michael Milano- Mime routine.

Dean Darling- Skateboarding routine.

Bryoni Boyer, Cathy Carson, Emma Emerson, Jenny Jenkins, Lucy Lee, Madison Meriwether and Sarah Simon- Dance routine.

Natasha Neville- Ballet routine.

Ria and Rico Rodriquez- Ria's gymnastics routine with Rico recites "There is another sky" by Emily Dickinson in Spanish.

Glen Griffith- Poetry.

Magenta Morgan, Dena DeMarco, Tonya Taylor,- Modeling poses.

Missy Mips and Georgina Griffith- Guitar Duo.

Andrew Aubin- Juggling drumsticks.

Morgan Morrone- Cheer routine.

"We don't want Alexis to hog the spotlight like she did last year," Missy explained, "She even won for Most Rocking."

"Talk about major Solo Career" insulted Tonya.

Susie seemed to notice that they're all nervous about messing up.

Brandon explained that the last time they practiced they forgot to pick out their outfits, so they decided to wear clothes from his closet.

"Welcome to the 80th annual Secret Central talent show," Principal Singleton announced."I'm your host Samuel Singleton. Here are our judges this year, Myron Marblestone, Barbara Brown, and Monique Morgan."

Monique only did this so she can represent the performing arts, "Now every year we give out prizes to each of the teammates cause everyone is a winner" he continued "Our rewards are Best act, Most dramatic, Most hilarious, Most Rocking, and Most Daring."

They started off with Brandon and Michael's mime routine. Michael pretended to be trapped in a box, but Brandon freed him, he did an air guitar while Michael pretended he had a camera.

Mr. Marblestone thought it was creative, Mrs. Brown thought that reusing clothes was amazing, and Mrs. Morgan thought that the clothes were awful and cheap and that mimes are weird.

"This sounds like American Idol" Susie recalled, "Remember when Stanley met Simon at that press conference in England?"

"Yeah" Principal Singleton answered, "And he said that he has great taste in music, but he needed better country clothes."

Dean was up with his skateboarding routine. "I forgot to buy new wheels last night." Dean nervously said, "I just hope it doesn't break."

He did a 360, a jump, and he finished while doing "Hang Loose" hands while the wheels fell off.

As he got off stage, The Have you Heard Girls were now up. Cathy explained that couldn't decide what to do with Jenny's soccer moves, Lucy's ballet moves, and Madison modeling poses, so they did a fusion of it. In the end, they posed and bowed.

After that, Natasha came on and did her reenactment of the Nutcracker's Waltz of the Snowflake. Rico was cupid struck by the way she danced. Natasha remembered that she hasn't done the routine since she was 9 and remembers a little bit of it. She ends with a courtesy and everyone applauded.

Then it was the Rodriquez Twins' turn. As Ria did her routine, Rico got out his poem. They remembered arguing about what they did, so they decided to do their things.

"Hay otro cielo,

Siempre sereno y justo,

Y hay otro sol,

Aunque sea la oscuridad allí;

No importa que se desvanezcan los bosques, Austin,

No importa campos silenciosos

Aquí hay un pequeño bosque,

Cuya hoja siempre es verde;

Aquí hay un jardín más brillante,

Donde no ha estado una helada;

En sus flores inmaculadas

Escucho el brillante zumbido de la abeja:

Prithee, mi hermano,

¡En mi jardín, ven!" he said.

Afterwards, Glen came up in beatnik apparel, ready to read his poem. He was worried that his poem wasn't good, so he took a deep breath.

"Everyone has a thing

Sometimes it gives it a ding

Skateboarding, singing or dancing

Sometimes they can do dog prancing

Showing it off, Now that is true

Then people won't be so blue." he read.

Magenta Morgan, Dena DeMarco, Tonya Taylor, came up wearing embroidered dresses while doing poses. None of them were worried one bit. In the end, they blew kisses at the audience and left.

Missy Mips and Georgina Griffith came up and did their guitar duo. Missy hoped that Alexis would show up.

"Leaves are falling

It's that time" Missy sang

"Halloween and Thanksgiving

is there in a dime" Georgina sang

After their song, Andrew came up juggling drumsticks. He started with 2, then 3, then 4. As he was taking his bow, Jenny warned him about the drumsticks he forgot to grab them. He caught them on time.

It was really shocking to Dean and Jenny. As Andrew went backstage, Jenny and Dean congratulated him, "You gotta teach us how to do it." Dean said.

"That's daring!" Jenny said.

Finally, Morgan came up in her cheer uniform while waving her pom poms.

"GO Bulldogs Go!

B-U-L-L-D-O-G-S,

We know we can win

And will make all of your minds spin!" she cheered.

Everyone applauded for their acts. Now it was time for awards, "For Best act," Principal Singleton announced, "Natasha's ballet routine" Most dramatic, "Glen's poetry" Most hilarious, "Brandon and Michael's Mime routine" Most Rocking, "The Have You Heard Girls dance routine" and Most daring, "Dean's skateboarding routine".

"I was supposed to win "Most Dramatic" Magenta shouted.

"What about us Magenta?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah" Dena replied, "Remember when you ignored us for that Mateo?"

"Someone is hopping mad," Ria whispered to Rico.

"High school freshman and I already won "Best Act" Natasha smiled.

"We're proud of you Tash" Sarah replied, "So Groovy"

"I never thought that Missy and Griff can make a fusion of folk and dark metal," Emma said.

"Good job girls," Alexis said as she and Roro came.

The band gave each other a hug and congratulated each other, "Last year I was the star," Lex recalled, "Now it's your turn."

"Thanks" they both replied,

On the day of the Have You Heard Club, everyone was celebrating with a tofu pizza party while Roro and the Teenage Fairytales did Missy and Georgina's song.

The end.


	12. Have You Heard about the haunted house

It was Halloween night at the twins, Emma, and Jenny was arriving at a spooky house. Rico was dressed as a vampire, Ria was dressed like Robin Hood, Emma was dressed as a ladybug and Jenny was dressed as a skeleton, "There it is," Rico said, "The old McKramer home. It hasn't been touch since his death"

"So what is this about this McKramer home," Jenny asked

"Thaddeus McKramerwas the former teacher at Secret Central High" Ria explained, "Like most English teachers, he studied words and grammar. He was well respected by numerous students, except for a group of bullies called, "The Misspell Misfits" they hated English and thought they would prank him. On Halloween night, Thaddeus was tricked into believing he was invited to a Halloween Party. Little did he realize is that it was a setup. As he was getting ready, he dressed up like a colonial leader. After he got dressed, he got covered in toilet paper, got pies all over him and slipped on a banana peel down the stairs. Little did they realized that a nightstand next to him had rat poison. A drop got into him and killed Thaddeus. No one saw him and the Misspell Misfits after that."

"That sounds scary." Emma said, "I like it."

They went inside and saw that the place was dusty, filled with cobwebs, and they had old-timey furniture.

Outside, Lucy and Michael were outside of the house too. "Are you sure this is the place?" Lucy worriedly asked while dressed as Odette from Swan Lake.

"Of course Lu, This does make a good photo shoot." Michael smiled, wearing a Marc Anthony costume.

"I'm scared" Lucy replied, "Shouldn't we get to the Halloween party."

"Not until I get some good pictures," Michael replied.

He told her that he wanted to give Georgia some pictures of the old house for her birthday.

When they got in, Lucy found a record player and started to play the music. While she was dancing, a couple of people in old-time apparel came out of nowhere and danced ballet with her.

Ria, Rico, Jenny, and Emma were coming out of the basement when they saw Lucy dancing with the people. Rico thinks they looked familiar. Emma got out a yearbook she found from the basement and showed a picture of the school's dance club. In the picture they each had a pin with 2 "M"'s on it. That's when they realized they're the Misspell Misfits.

Michael was horrified by this, he didn't want Lucy to suffer what Mr. McKramer went through, so he put his phone camera on flash and blinded the ghost, "Lucy, snap out of it!" Emma shouted as Lucy stopped dancing.

"It's the Misspell Misfits ghosts" shouted Jenny.

Lucy looked and she saw the ghosts, she got mad and scolded them for deceiving them. The ghosts got so scared they ran away like a couple of cowards.

Suddenly, a man in a colonial costume showed up, it was Thaddeus McKramer's ghost, "Thank you for standing up to those bullies," said Mr. McKramer "In return, keep this record."

Emma and Jenny suddenly realized that they forgot to get Georgia a present, so they decided to give her the record

As they were admiring the old-time record, he disappeared.

Later at the Griffith residents, Glen was outside dressed as a dark wizard. Emma, Ria, Rico, Lucy, Jenny, and Michael arrived just in time, "Thank goodness you've arrived." Glen smiled, "I was beginning to worry that you disappeared into the old house."

"We have proof that the ghost did exist," Emma said as he showed an old-timey record.

"That's the perfect gift," Glen said, "Georgia is wanting something new to play on her record player."

"That's wicked." Lucy smiled.

Inside, they took a hiding spot. Roro, Alexis, Missy, Georgia were arriving dressed as Sugar skull girls, while Dean enters as Frankenstein's monster. When Alexis flicked the switch, everyone popped out and said, "Happy Birthday Dean and Georgia!"

"Dudes," Dean smiled, "It's a double surprise party."

"Happy birthday, Sis," Glen said as he showed his present.

"We were planning to celebrate your birthday today to Dean," Brandon explained, "Since it was only a few days before Georgia's"

Georgia looked at the record player and loved it. Then Michael sent the pictures from his phone to Georgia's phone. She thinks they're the best presents she's got this year.

The end.


	13. Have you heard about the concert

At the Rodriquez residents, they were practicing their new song, "Winged Crowns". Afterwards, they packed up for the concert, unaware that they left behind their songbook.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the park. When they were preparing the equipment, they realized something horrible, "The songbook is missing!" Roro shouted.

"Wait to go Roro" Andrew growled, "We've lost the songbook."

As Roro sat down feeling guilty, Georgia comforted her, "Now let's think," she said, "What did you do during the day."

"Let's see." Roro said, "I was in my house, then I arrived at the park for a little exercise, I had lunch at Pizza Heaven, needed to Instagram their Thanksgiving Subs, then I ran to the library to return some books, and finally the Royal Court Concert Hall to catch the theater production of Carmen."

"We have our leads," Alexis said, "But what if we show up late?"

"Remember my brother, "Monroe"?" Missy asked.

"Yes, he's a roadie for a folk band," Georgia recalled as she helped Roro up.

"Well, maybe he can stall them with the folk songs he learned from them." Missy suggested, "He has their first album."

Alexis, Georgia, Andrew, and Roro left while Missy go finds Monroe. She saw him checking the sound and explained what happened. Monroe had strawberry blond hair like her and wore hipster clothing. He agreed to stall them if they don't return in 40 minutes.

Later she met her friends at Pizza Heaven where, unfortunately, they didn't find the songbook. "Luckily," Alexis said, "Marty is going to promote the concert by giving discount tickets."

"That's sweet of him," Missy smiled, "Now let's go check the library."

When they arrived, Mama Boyer was carrying some books. They thought it was the songbook, but really it was a book called, "The Cute Cuddly Monkey" Mama Boyer was going to read that to Belen for a bedtime story, "Sorry about that" Missy said.

Later, they arrived at the Royal Court concert hall seeing a disappointed Ivy. She explained that she was supposed to have her recital tonight, but it was rescheduled next week due to a fundraiser.

"There's one place we haven't checked," Andrew said,

"That's right" Roro replied, "My house. Let's go."

"No need!" shouted Rico as he and Ria. "You left this in the garage. We figured you might need it, Sis."

"We tracked you on our phones." Ria replied, "That means no more sneaking out to late night concerts."

"You should be more careful with these," Rico replied.

"Thank you Rico and Ria, " Roro smiled, "We couldn't have done this without you."

"No prob sis," Rico replied.

They looked back at a sad Ivy and Georgia got an idea. "Ivy," she said, "We were wondering if you could join us as a flute player tonight."

"I can't just do classic." Ivy thought out loud, "Okay."

"Rock on Iv!" shouted Andrew as he spun his drumsticks.

One flew out of his hand and Missy caught them. When she returned them to him, they blushed.

As they got back to the concert hall, they saw that Monroe is singing one of their songs and the crowd was being pleased by it. They got up on stage and Roro said, "Thanks, Monroe, but we got it covered."

I'm flying to my life and heading to the dream of compassion

I would do anything with love and fashion

I have my winged crowns for flying

I have my winged crowns for skying.- Roro sang as the audience applauded.

During their concert, Ivy did her recital which gave the concert a thumbs up. She realized that she doesn't need the recital at the concert hall, she's got one right here.

The next day at school, they were hanging out in the nurse's office, along with Rico, Ria, and Ivy. "Can you believe you guys gave me a chance." Ivy smiled.

"Not to mention you guys came in for free." Roro said, "Since you found my book."

"You've kept that book since you were 8 Ro." Ria replied, "We've read all of your songs and sometimes we use the lyrics to help promote our jewelry."

Just then Nurse Rodriquez came in and told the students to get to class.

The end.


	14. Have you heard about health inspection

At Pizza Heaven, Bryoni, Natasha, Madison, and Sarah were serving up pizzas when they saw Marty preparing the kitchen properly. Mr. Simon told them that it was that time of year again, the time where a health inspector comes to the restaurant. "Usually around this year," Marty said, "I get very nervous."

"You haven't been this nervous since the last time Grandma and Big Daddy Meriwether came to visit." Madison recalled, "With the whole beauty pageant thing."

"Maybe we can help him," Natasha suggested.

"Sarah" Mr. Simon explained, "Your mother and sister will be helping out."

"Dad" Sarah worriedly said, "You know child labor is illegal."

"I know sweetie" Mr. Simon replied back, "But I'm letting Petunia be the supervisor."

They needed to think about what to do when the health inspector comes.

"We all know that restaurants need to keep vermin out." Natasha explained, "Like rats, possums, roaches, spiders, squirrels."

"Now let's talk about the freezer," Sarah thought out loud, "All food must be stored off the floor, you must keep the shelves rust free, and they can't have food that's has expired foods."

"Let's talk about the kitchen," Bryoni said, "I remember learning from those cleaning videos is that you have to separate dishes and pots, chopping boards must be kept apart, hot food must lee covered, and they must be kept at the right temperature.

Meanwhile, at the school, Principal Singleton was checking on the school's AV club when he saw a familiar face. "Miss Adams!" he said, "How are you doing in college?"

"Things are going great," she said, "I thought I would visit my Alma Mater to see how things have changed."

Principal Singleton saw that some of the students are running out of ideas on what to do with the latest video. One student said that they need to do a video on kitchen safety. That's when Principal Singleton got an idea, he remembered Susie telling him that a health inspector is coming to Pizza Heaven. She heard of it from Marty.

"Time for a field trip kiddies." Principal Singleton shouted as everyone packed up.

"But what would our advisor, "Mrs. Cross" think of it?" asked a student.

"She'll Never know." Principal Singleton, "I'll text that it will be a surprise."

"I'll go with you so wouldn't act so childish," Ashley said.

Back at the restaurant, Susie, Serena, Petunia and Mrs. Simon came in. Susie had to help Marty with the health inspector. She saw some of her students helping out in a calm matter while Marty was still panicking.

Suddenly, an obese man comes in "Inspector George Georgeman of the Bronzeleaf Police Dept." he greeted, "I'm here to do a followup on Pizza Heaven."

"We've met before," Mrs. Simon recalled, "You inspected Pizza Heaven for the last 6 years."

Marty passed out, Susie decided to take him to the employee lounge while fixing up some tea.

Inspector Georgeman started inspecting the place. He saw that the chairs were firm, the food wasn't passed its expiration date, the cutting boards are separated, and the shelves aren't rusty. As he got into the lobby, he saw the Secret Central AV Club interviewing the customers about restaurant safety. He decided to interview them for their AV club.

In the kitchen, Sarah found a pregnant mother opossum. They knew that if Inspector Georgeman sees this, their toast. Carefully, Natasha placed the opossum in the cardboard box and they took it outside. "I remember Emma telling me that she once found a pregnant squirrel in the park and learned how to help deliver animal babies," she explained to Natasha.

Luckily, Inspector Georgeman wasn't looking, he was too busy going through notes on his clipboard. He looked at Mr. Simon with a smile, "You've passed." Inspector Georgman smiled, "The food is organic, the furniture is safe, and not a single pet in sight."

Mr. Simon felt happy, a few of the students of the AV club was congratulating him. Marty came out feeling much better after he saw Inspector Georgeman. Mr. Simon told them everything, which made him felt happy, "French fries on the house!" Marty shouted.

Outside, Natasha and Madison saw everything, "Doesn't your father do this too?" Natasha asked Madison

"Every time he passes a health inspection." Madison smiled, "Looks like this is a happy ending."

"Not so fast!" shouted a woman in a wheelchair, "I'm looking for the Secret Central High AV club."

"They're inside Mrs. Tassis," Bryoni answered,

As she rolled in, she was very crossed with Principal Singleton, "I came out of the bathroom to find all of my students going missing." she growled, "I can't believe what type of Principal you are."

"Don't blame him." Ashley replied, "I came to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Students do need some safety and fresh air." Mrs. Tassis recalled, "Their good."

The AV club sighed with relief, "Thank you Mrs. Tassis" shouted a student, "Because we were blank on ideas for a video. Thanks to Ashley Adams and Principal Singleton, we finally got one. "What to do when a health inspector come." "

"That way" explained another, "People who plan to open a restaurant can learn these things when one comes."

"Sir, wait till you ask my permission to leave campus. I don't want their parents to freak." Ashley said.

Marty started to wonder where Madison was, Mrs. Tassis told them that Bryoni, Madison, Natasha, and Sarah are helping a pregnant possum. Marty, Mr. Simon and Ashley rushed out so they can make sure they don't have rabies. Suddenly, they saw the opossum with 5 baby opossums.

"We're okay," Sarah said as she hugged her father, "We just needed to save the restaurant by placing the opossum out of the restaurant."

Ashley came out seeing the baby opossum. She remembered that her college roommate is a vet and figured that she can take care of them and later release them into the wildlife.

The end.


	15. Have you heard about the ski trip

The Singletons were in the Stanley and Summer tour bus heading out to Snowboard Ruby Valley Resort. "Can you believe we're having a family bonding time there." Serena said, "Also, they have booked a gig."

"I know" Susie smiled, "And I can't believe I'm meeting the backup band."

Principal Singleton was in the daycare club, listening to Goldilocks and the Three Bears, "Sir, this is story time for the kids and you're a grownup." explained the storyteller.

Susie found her father in the daycare room and dragged him out. "Dad, I know how much you like the daycare room," Susie recalled, "But you have to act mature when meeting Stanley's band."

"Susie," said her father, "I've met his band a thousand times, though I can't remember their names."

"Clive is the bassist, Delbert is the drummer, Myrna is the violin, and Roberta plays accordion" Susie reminded her father.

"That's right." Principal Singleton recalled.

Meanwhile, Stanley and Serena were checking out the gift shop when Summer shows up, "There's something you have to know." Summer said sadly.

"What's that," Stanley asked.

"It's my parents." Summer explained, "They'll be joining us."

"Grandpa Scott and Grandma Shawna?" Serena asked.

"I needed time with my parents," Summer continued, "So I'm afraid that our music act can be a little out of hand."

In the lobby, they run into 2 elderly cowfolk. They were her parents "Shawna" and "Scott Snyder" next to them was a familiar cowfolk, "Howdy do!" shouted Shane as he did a noogie on his brother-in-law.

Susie was dragging her father to the lobby when she saw Summer's family, "Howdy Susie." Shane shouted, "Remember me from the Sheamus Scam?" asked Shane.

"I remember you" Susie recalled.

"Summer invited us over for her latest gig." Scott explained, "In fact, this is the very same hotel where my lady here and I first met."

"We both book a gig on 2 different occasions." Shawna recalled, "I was booking a gig for a wedding while Scott was booking a gig for a country-themed family reunion. We were in the lobby practicing our songs when we heard each other's voices."

"That's when we had a mighty fine romance." Scott continued.

"Yippy Ky Yay!" Shane shouted.

"That's quite a romantic story, Scott, and Shawna." Susie replied, "Have you figured out what song are you going to sing."

Unfortunately, they didn't have a clue on what to sing at Stanley and Summer's gig. They decided to think about while they're on vacation.

Later that day, Principal Singleton was on the bunny slope when he saw 4 snowboarders laughing at him, "Aren't you too old for the bunny slope?" asked one

"He might be a beginner for snowboarding." said another.

"Well, I like the bunny slope," Principal Singleton replied, "That's fun."

"If y'all wanna live," suggested another snowboarder, "Try the lightning stope. It's like riding a buffalo at a rodeo."

That's when Principal Singleton recognized them as Stanley's backup band. He asked them if they can join him on the bunny slope, but they thought that their manager, "Verona" wouldn't like.

Suddenly, an elderly lady skiing came down and saw what was going on "Samuel Singleton." she recalled, "I thought I banned you from meeting the backup band."

"Come on now," Principal Singleton replied, "All I ever do is eat up their craft service tent, drawn on the walls of their dressing room and went potty in the punch bowl."

"We know" Clive recalled, "It was gross."

"Let's be real," Roberta said, "You're too childish."

Principal Singleton started to cry like a child. He ran to Susie, who was taking Serena's picture with the mascot, "Ruby the Reindeer." "Susie" shouted Principal Singleton, "That means backup band said I was childish."

"Technically you are childish Grandpa," replied Serena, "But your not Young and Cold."

Scot started to realize something, "That's what we'll sing at our next gig," Scott said, "The first song we sang together at a charity ball in Charleston."

"Young and Cold," Shawna recalled.

"That's the one where it goes to their local children's hospital." Shane recalled, "I once went there as a kid to get my tonsils out."

"And it took you 3 more days to get it out because you ate chocolate." Summer recalled, "I needed to remind you that you can't eat or drink 8 hours before surgery, you could get sick."

Later that night, Stanley and Summer were wrapping up their performance. They told the audience that they have a special treat, Summer's parents are going to perform for the "Please welcome to the stage," Verona announced, "Shawna and Scott"

Scott and Shawna walked up on stage and performed their song.

"That's my parents!" shouted Shane.

Scott and Shawna performed while Stanley and Summer's backup band played their instruments.

After the show, Susie found the backup band and told them to apologize for insulting my father. "We're sorry we made fun of you Principal Singleton." said the band.

"That's okay" Principal Singleton, "At least you helped my In-Laws come up with an idea of what to sing tonight."

"I admit," Myrna replied back, "They are a good duet."

"First it was Scott and Shawna," Stanley replied as he wrapped his arm around Summer, "And now us as the country husband-wife duo."

Just then, Verona came up and told them that she's impressed by Scott and Shawna performing an old-time song. "Just promise me to control Samuel."

"No worry." Shawna said, "Next time Samuel acts like a childish varmit, we'll holler to his senses."

The End.


	16. Have you heard about the snow day

Have you heard about the snow day- It's a snow day on the day before Christmas Break and Susie decided to tell her students on the webcam on a snow day she had in High School.

Susie was preparing a Christmas fruit salad for Principal Singleton and Serena while listening to the radio on her phone, "And in other news, the Bronzeleaf School District has been closed due to the snow storm last night." said the announcer.

"I feel bad for the students who are missing out school." Principal Singleton said as he sipped his coffee.

"Grandpa" Serena replied, "You're the principal."

The phone rang, Susie picked it up, "Uh huh," she said on the phone, "Yes Sir, I understand"

After she hung up she said, "The superintendent called the school's cancellation,"

Susie also explained that today was the last Have You Heard Meeting before Winter Break. Then she thought up a modern idea. She got onto her laptop and contacted the students,"

Brandon was singing Deck The Halls with his younger twin sisters, Bryoni was preparing the kinara, Cathy and Emma were playing with Jojo, Dean was playing with dreidels with Darla, Glen was putting together a coal in stocking puzzle, Jenny was doing sit-ups while counting snowflakes, Lucy watching The Nutcracker on TV, Madison was lighting scented candles, Michael was taking pictures of the new tree, Natasha was counting Christmas cards, Ria and Rico were singing Christmas carols in Spanish, and Sarah grooming Coconut when they got the webcam from Susie, "Miss Singleton" Jenny said, "Sorry about the snowstorm and the school being cancelled."

"That's okay," Susie said, "There's nothing funny about snowstorms anyway."

Marty came into his living room asking if she remembered to clean the dishes, "I did Daddy." Madison answered

"Marty." Susie smiled.

"Hey Susie," Marty said,"Heard about the snowstorm?"

"I have" Susie replied, "Can you believe this would happen?"

"There hasn't been a snowstorm like that since the snowstorm of 88" Marty replied,

"How can I forget," Susie said, "It was crazy.

She told them that it was the Tuesday before winter break back in 1988, she was in class listening to Miss. Bigalow's on features of the video camera when something shocking came up, "Attention students" announced a young Principal Singleton" Due to bad weather approaching, school's canceled for the rest of the day."

Susie decided to throw a slumber party at her house. Sally, Barbara, and Emily decided to come along. Later at her house, they were making dreamcatchers, "Thanks for inviting us to another groovy sleepover." commented a young Barbara.

"No prob," Susie said, "I figure that making dreamcatchers for the homeless shelter would be fun."

"It's like a community assignment," Sally replied,

That's when Susie realized something, "I forgot my homework!" Susie shouted.

Luckily, their parents were distracted by watching the Greg Highton Christmas Special while Stanley was in the kitchen preparing sausages. Outside, they ran into Monique who was shoveling snow. "What are you lads doing?" Monique asked.

"Retrieving Susie's homework," Emily explained.

"Hope you get hypothermia!" Monique insulted

"Come on," Susie replied to her friends, "Let's get to the school before my parents find out."

Along the way to the school, they found a kid with a ruined Christmas present. He explained that he was gonna give his mommy a glass ornament he made in class, but he slipped on some ice and it broke. Susie got out a dreamcatcher and told him to give his mommy that instead. He nodded and walked off.

"I didn't want the boy to feel upset on Christmas." Susie explained, "Tis the season for giving."

As they got to the school, they needed to find a way in and fast. Barbara remembered form spy movies that they used the air vent to sneak in. After some unscrewing, they snook into the air vent.

Later they got out of it and started searching for the homework. Little did they knew is that someone was watching them.

They passed by Miss. Bigalow's room. Inside, Miss. Bigalow was feeling upset that they she forgot to get her mother a present. She knocked on the door. They placed 2 dreamcatchers there along with a note.

"Dear Miss. Bigalow,

We're surprised that you forgot to give your mother a Christmas present.

So please accept this dreamcatcher we made at our house.

Love, Susie Singleton

P. S here's another one for you."

Miss. Bigalow felt happy that she found her mother the right gift. Susie smiled and continued on searching for her homework.

They searched, searched, and searched until they got to the auditorium. There she saw a folder with a peace symbol and the initials S. S on it, written in yellow. That's when she knew it was hers. As they cheered for finding Susie's homework, another person applauded. It was Marty.

"I figured you girls were doing something crazy," Marty said.

Susie blushed, "I want you to give you a little something," Susie said as she showed a dream catcher.

Marty loved it and he gave her a record by Blueberry Cookoo Clock, "Fresh smells and Chocolate" Susie remembered that it was the 20th anniversary of the song and she loved it.

"What about the homeless shelter?" Emily asked.

"Well," Susie, "They probably wouldn't have enough room to place them."

"Your right," Sally replied, "And that boy with the broken ornament, Miss. Bigalow and her mom and Marty needed them more then they do."

As they got home, Principal Singleton gave Susie a huge hug in worry, "Susie" he worriedly said, "Where were you, you could've gotten sick."

"Dad came up checking on you, Sally, Barbara, and Emily weren't there" Stanley explained.

She knew she had to come clean. After she explained the whole homework left behind the situation, her dad understood her, because there's nothing cool about unfinished homework, "I'm proud of you for making the right decision Susie." her mother said.

Back in the present, everyone, except Glen was amazed by the daring story she told, "It would've been more amazing if you died of hypothermia." Glen said.

"Okay," Lucy said, "Glen I think that's a little too far."

Susie decided to teach them how to make a Christmas dream catcher while they were at it.

The End.


	17. Have you heard about the school trip

The Have You Heard Club was on the bus to Kurosawa High, in Japan, "Japan" Susie said, "Land of the rising sun."

"And it was nice of Grandpa to let us go to Japan for the next few weeks." Serena replied, "But do you think he'll be okay running the house by himself, he does have bill troubles."

"No worries" Susie answered, "Marty will help him."

Back in America, Principal Singleton and Marty were figuring out the cable bill, "Okay Marty, how much does NBC cost?" Principle Singleton asked.

"I'm not so sure, maybe I could check AMC again," Marty replied.

"I want my blanky." cried Principal Singleton.

Later at the boarding rooms in Japan, they were greeted by a Japanese man and 2 girls. One had her hair in a ponytail and wore headphones, just like Brandon, the other had a bow in her hair, behind them was an Asian man with glasses. "Hiroya Hamadate" Susie greeted, "It's good to see you again."

"Susie-san." Headmaster Hamadate smiled as he bowed, "It's good to see you too. How is your father?"

"Always being cautious on bills." Susie replied, "Class, this is Hiroya Hamadate, he was an exchange student from Japan when I was in high school."

"These are my twin girls, Honomi and Harui," he said as he showed his daughters,

"Don't mind Papa," the girl with the headphones said, "I wear my headphones while Harui has her bow."

"That way our faculty wouldn't mix us up." Harui continued, "That happened once when our gym teacher saw me with Honomi's headphones."

"Lucky for Rico and I was fraternal" Ria said.

"Yo Teach" Dean shouted, "How do we know who's room is who."

"I laid out a chart to see who's is who," Susie explained.

 _Brandon, Dean, and Rico_

 _Glen, Michael, and Tadao_

 _Ria, Natasha, and Jenny_

 _Bryoni, Emma, and Lucy_

 _Sarah, Madison, and Cathy._

"Who's Tadao?" Glen asked.

"Only the dreamiest guy ever." Harui dreamingly said.

"Harui has a major crush on him," Honomi explained.

Suddenly, Dean saw some creepy posters of Japanese monsters, "This is some rad monster creatures." he smiled.

"Those are onis" Harui explained, "Creepy spirits.

"It would be great if we scared Magenta with one." Dean smiled.

Rico walked up to Honomi, "So Honomi right?" Rico asked, "Yen is the Japanese currency around here."

"Hai, Rico-san(Yes, Rico)" Honomi answered,

"Don't tell anyone but, my sister and I are selling this jewelry for our school lunches," Rico explained in a whisper.

"Early business people." Honomi replied, "Don't worry our school store will sell these."

Before Madison, Cathy and Sarah can get to their room, Harui stopped them, "In Japan, we take off our shoes. It shows cleanliness" Harui explained,

"That's good," Madison said as she took off her shoes, "Because I don't want my shoes to get ruined."

"Mine neither," Sarah said as she took off hers.

Later in their room, Glen and Michael saw a pretty Japanese boy, "Konichiwa, you must be Glen and Michael" "I'm Nagata Tadao" It's tradition in East Asia to say the family name first then your given name."

"You speak English?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the English class," Tadao answered.

The next day was the first day of school in Japan. While they were walking in, Harui saw Tadao and blushed. When everyone sat down, Susie came in, "Konichiwa Students, I'm "Susie Singleton" I'll be spending the marking period with you as your English teacher."Susie greeted.

She got out a few Japanese books, "Now the best way to learn about the language is by learning words from famous books." Susie continued as she saw Harui raising her hand, "Yes Harui"

"Our father suggested that you should read famous Japanese stories like "The Tale of Genji" it was his favorite as a kid," she explained.

"I remember that," Susie recalled, "He'd even did a poem based on them."

After a few classes, she started to have lunch with Headmaster Hamadate and a few Japanese teachers. Suddenly, he saw Susie feeling miserable, "Susie-san," Headmaster Hamadate said, "I think one of your own is homesick."

She saw Brandon and told him to come over. "Gather the club members after school and you can bring the Hamadate Twins," Susie said.

After school, they met up in her room. Serena came by with her new Japanese friend Atsushi, who's Tadao's younger brother. "So what are we doing Aunt Susie.?" Serena asked.

"This is the first "Out-Of-Country Have You Heard Meeting" Susie explained,"And welcome our first 2 welcomers, "The Hamadate Twins"

"Arigato Sensei(Thank you Teacher.)" the Hamadate Twins said.

"Recently, is feeling a bit homesick and I have a really good suggestion." Susie explained, "We write letters to our families. When I was in college, my dad was missing me too much. So I decided to write him letters.

Later in their rooms, they were figuring out what to write. After a while they found good ideas to write. Bryoni wrote about calligraphy, Brandon wrote about the music, Cathy wrote about art, Dean wrote about onis, Emma wrote about the animals, Jenny wrote about kite flying, Lucy wrote about the dancing, Madison wrote about the fashion, Michael wrote about the romances, Sara wrote about nature, Natasha wrote about geishas, Rico and Ria wrote about money comparisons, Glen wrote about the night creatures and Susie wrote about The Tale of Genji.

The next day at school, they gave their letters to Miss. Singleton and she decided to mail them out after school.

The end.

 **Note: Kurosawa high is named after Rashoman's actor Akira Kurosawa, Atsushi Hashimoto is named after Atsushi Hashimoto and Hiroya Hamadate is named after Hiroya Matsumoto who played Tsubasa Ozu in Magiranger.**


	18. Have you heard about Kaguya Hime

Susie was teaching a class when she got to another Japanese folklore legend, "The Tale of the Bamboo Princess". Susie decided to read it out loud to them.

"In Japan, there was a bamboo cutter who lived in the woods. One night, he was chopping them down to sell at the market, when he saw a small glow in one of the stumps. He called his wife to come look for it and inside was a small girl. The villagers praised her appearance and named her, "Kaguya Hime" and Kaguya grew into a beautiful woman. Men came from all over to ask to marry her, but she refused. She explained that she's from the moon palace and she must return on the next full moon. When that came, servants came to pick her up, but she vowed that one day she'll return." she read.

The students thought it was very beautiful and applauded.

After class, Cathy took a glimpse of a mysterious woman in the middle of the hallway. "Mads, Sarah" Cathy shouted, "Take a look at this."

"Wicked Cat" Sarah whispered, "Her clothes are groovy."

"We should follow her," Madison suggested. "After School, we don't want Headmaster Hamadate to freak about us cutting class."

"But, where is she like going?" Sarah asked.

Closeup, they can hear that she's going to the Tokyo National Museum. The trio knew what to do.

After school, they took a riding app to the museum. Inside, there were thousands and thousands of people inside. Sarah reminding them that they have to finish their homework at the same time. Little did they realize is that Cathy left her backpack open and their homework fell out.

Honkan gallery, which is filled with stuff from the past millennium. They saw sculptures, silverware, and kimonos. Madison was mostly fascinated by the kimonos from the gallery. She'd even imagined herself, Sarah, and Cathy wearing them.

Toyokan gallery, which is filled with stuff from other countries like India, China, and Korea. Sarah imagined her having a tea ceremony with Brandon with Magenta and Tonya as their servants.

Finally, they arrived at the Heiseikan gallery, which is filled with stuff from the BC era. Cathy was so fascinated by the looks of the equipment, she wanted to draw them. As she placed down her backpack, she saw that their homework was missing. They decided to go back to the lobby to ask an attendant.

When they got the lobby, they saw the same women they saw at school go into the gift shop. Inside, they saw that the place was empty and the only one there was the women and in her hands was their homework. Cathy was very thrilled that she found their homework. "Now we won't have to worry about bad grades!" Cathy exclaimed.

After Cathy placed her homework in her backpack, they saw the women transform into very beautiful Japanese apparel, "Your Kaguya Hime." Madison said.

Kaguya nodded her head, she knew that they might love the Tokyo National Museum and the 3 girls have the heart of art for that. Then she disappeared without a trace, "Let's ditch the scene before security captures us." Sarah suggested as they left.

When they got back, they met The Hamadate Twins, "Where have you 2 been?" Harui asked.

"Have you forgotten that we're going to get sushi?" Honomi asked.

"That's right." Cathy said, "And you would not believe the adventure we had at TNM."

During class, the next day, Sarah, Cathy, and Madison presented their homework to Miss. Singleton and she gave them a yū which is an A in Japan.

Later, it was the Have You Heard meeting. While they were talking about Japanese legends, Sarah, Cathy, and Madison saw Kaguya Hime outside window. They smiled at her and she took off into thin air. Cathy suddenly imagined herself painting Kaguya Hime in front of an audience and everyone applauding.

The end.


	19. Have You Heard About Foundation Day

Everyone was wearing Japanese apparel because they were attending the Foundation Day festival in Tokyo Park. Susie was explaining to her niece that Foundation Day was the day that the first Japanese emperor was crowned.

Susie looked at her list on her phone to see if everyone is here. Unfortunately, she noticed that something was wrong, "Where's Harui? Susie asked.

"You must know Honomi," Cathy said to her, "Your her sister."

"I last saw her in her room," Honomi recalled, "Reminding her about the festival."

"I texted Headmaster Hamadate" Susie replied, "He said he'll get in on the search as soon as possible."

Everyone decided to split up so they can cover more ground. Brandon, Sarah, Madison, and Michael went the fashion tents, Cathy, Dean, Emma, and Lucy walked to the music wing, Ria, Rico, Honomi, and Glen headed off to the food court, and Natasha, Bryoni, Serena, and Susie headed over to the Kite show.

At the kite show, they run into an Asian woman, she was Headmaster Hamadate's wife, "Mrs. Hamadate". She explained that she's been looking for Harui too and her old kimono. Last night she was going through her closet to pick out what to wear to the festival when she found the kimono she wanted to wear was missing. So instead, she decided to wear a new kimono she got last fall.

Serena found a couple of kabuki actors doing a reenactment of the first Foundation Day, "The first Foundation Day was celebrated during the Meiji Era, dedicated to the emperor around then" Susie explained.

Ria, Rico, Honomi, and Glen were in the food court, check out the cute culinary. That's when they come across a fruit carving stand where they decided to watch. Afterward, they asked the carvers if they've seen a girl with a red bow, but he replied, "Iie" which was Japanese for "No".

In the music wing, Cathy, Dean, Emma, and Lucy were watching some geishas dance. 4 of the geishas walked up to them and asked if they could dance with them. Without a doubt, they decided to do it. During the dancing, Dean took a look at Emma and blushed.

In the fashion tents, Brandon, Sarah, Madison, and Michael

Afterward, Susie, Serena, Mrs. Hamadate, Natasha, and Bryoni were passing by a dry cleaner, they saw an Asian woman with a girl, that has a familiar looking bow. It was Harui, she wearing a pretty kimono.

"There you are Harui." Susie smiled as they barged in.

"Guys," Harui said, "I'm sorry I lost track of the time"

"And you're wearing my old kimono." Mrs. Hamadate smiled, "I got that for my Sweet 16. In fact, I was wearing this when I met Dad."

"We all know how you 2 met." Harui explained, "Dad was coming home from South Carolina and his parents were throwing a Welcome Home Party. Both your dad and Grandpa Hamadate were both members of a Kabuki club and he helped out with the entertainment."

"You 2 were sitting next to each other while their performing and that's where you fall in love," Susie recalled.

"When I found it," Harui continued, "I saw that it had tea stains on it."

"I was supposed to have that dry cleaned, but I got caught up on bills and your visit." Mrs. Hamadate explained.

"I figure I could do it for you," Harui replied.

They caught up with the rest of the class, who were ready for the parade.

The end.


	20. Have You Heard about the Kabuki Show

Michael, Lucy, and Harui were outside a Japanese theater. "So why are we here Harui?" Michael asked.

"This is a Kabuki show." Harui answered, "I've been saving up for this show since you guys arrived."

"Your grandfathers were kabuki actors were they?" Lucy asked.

"They were," Harui answered, "Now they're retired."

"So which show is this?" Micahel asked.

The legend of the Yuki-Onna" Harui answered, "Otherwise known as the snow woman. It was my favorite story growing up"

She showed a pamphlet of the show that read, "A hunter was in his cabin during a snowstorm when a mysterious beautiful appeared."

Inside, the director of the show was totally stressed. He had a costume mix up with the legend of Tanabata, "Now my show is ruined!" he shouted.

Lucy knew from her theater experience is that when someone cancels a show at the last minute, they'll give out refunds. She didn't want this to happen, so she grabbed Harui and Michael and snook backstage.

They found a box that said, "Yuki-Onna" but inside, the costumes were all wrong, "If Madison was here," Lucy recalled, "She knew what to do?"

"Let's think," Michael said, "What would Madison Meriwether do?"

They saw that one of the kimonos had stars. Harui saw that if she added little snowy detail, then it will look like the Yuki-Onna's kimono. Lucy and Michael thought it was a great idea.

After a while, they fixed up the costumes to make it look just like the clothes the characters wore in the show. Dean stood guard while Lucy and Harui handle the clothes.

Meanwhile, Susie and Headmaster Hamadate were at a Sushi Bar, "It was nice of you to bring me to, "Oka's Okey Dokey Bar".

"No problem" Headmaster H replied.

While figuring out what to have for dinner, Susie saw a picture wall with numerous customers. Headmaster H explained that they only get their picture on the wall if they ordered their special, "The Groovey Roll"

"The Groovy Roll has been the restaurant's most exclusive order since the 70s." Headmaster H continued, "You have to have an iron stomach and nerves of steel to eat it."

"Is it made from fish?" Susie asked.

"Actually, It's vegetarian." Headmaster H correctly answered,

"Then I'll have it," Susie replied with bravery.

The Groovey roll were big pieces of vegetable sushi. Susie was afraid that she wouldn't finish it. Luckily, Headmaster H decided to help her eat the rolls. They scarfed down the 8 big rolls. Each of them had 4 rolls to even the score. "That was impressive!" the sushi replied with excitement, "I haven't seen 2 people evening the sushi pieces since 2004. Usually, one person would finish up the rolls."

"That's the power of teamwork and being vegetarian," Susie replied.

Then a waiter took a picture of Headmaster H and Susie together.

Back at the theater, Lucy and Harui finished up the costumes just in time. Dean came in and said, "Director Dude is about to barge in."

As they got out, the director saw the changes in the costumes and a note on the costumes that said.

"We heard about your costume mix-up and thought we would change it so your show wouldn't be ruined. Hope you like them, The Have You Heard Club."

In the theater, Harui, Lucy, and Dean were hoping that the Kabuki show would be a success. On stage, the narrator came up and told the story.

 _Once upon a time, a hunter spent a night in a cabin during a snowstorm where he met a mysterious beautiful woman. She then warned him not to tell anyone about meeting her. Years later, the hunter marries a woman called "Oyuki," and tells her she looks exactly like the woman in the snow storm. Oyuki says that she indeed was the woman, and disappears from him forever._

Everyone applauded for the show. The critic was amazed by the story, especially the star/snow patterns.

After the show, they saw a delivery guy with the right costumes. "Don't worry about it?" Harui said to him, "We took care of the costumes."

The next day at the Have You Heard Club, Susie was showing a paper about the Yuki-Onna Kabuki show. "I'm quite impressed Harui," Susie said, "

"And you used my fashion advice." Madison replied, "Trying to make stars look like snowflakes, I used that for a Christmas card I made for my dad when I was 8."

"Hey, who's up for some vegetarian sushi?" Emma asked as Susie felt disgusted,

"I'm just gonna have some vegan ramen noodles for my dinner," Susie said as she rushed to the bathroom.

The end.

Note: Oka's Okey Dokey Bar is named after Masi Oka, who I think would be perfect for the voice of Headmaster Hamadate.


	21. Have you Heard about Ninjas

In the classroom, Emma, Jenny, and Dean saw that Honomi was reading an interesting book. "So what are you reading Honomi?" Jenny asked.

"The art of the ninja." Honomi answered, "I got it out of the library."

"Their stealthy spies." Dean recalled, "I remember reading the Girly Princess Gals Ninja books."

"You read Girly Princess Gals book?" Honomi asked as she giggled.

"They're his sisters," Emma replied.

Then from out of nowhere, Ninjas came in, "What's going on?" Dean shouted.

One ninja tossed a fog bubble, which blinded the quartet. After the fog cleared, they saw that their room was a pigsty. They know that Miss. Singleton would be peeved if she saw this, so they started cleaning.

After they finished cleaning up the place, they saw a badge with a shuriken and a bunch of petals. Honomi barely remembered where she saw the symbol, but she had an idea, "Remember that James Bond movie, You Only Live Twice?"

"That's the one where he went to Japan," Emma recalled.

"Maybe we can spy on those Ninjas and figure out what they're doing" Honomi suggested.

"Alright," Jenny said, "We get to be real ninjas."

Meanwhile, Brandon was at the school library, finishing his homework. Then Sarah came up to him, asking him to join her in the zen garden after school. "Sure" Brandon replied, "I don't have my koto lessons til tomorrow, so why not."

As she left, Brandon wanted to know what do people in a zen garden do.

Later, they were in the computer lab trying to figure out the symbol on the badge. Jenny found the symbol, which belonged to the rivaling school "Takei High" then they started to wonder why they would prank them for no reason.

Headmaster Hamadate came in explaining that he saw the whole thing on the security cameras. "I was afraid they would attack," Headmaster H continued, "Every year around this time, the 2 schools do the annual "Spring Art Festival" and we always win the Most Springiest School award."

Meanwhile, Sarah was meditating in a zen garden. That's when Brandon came in. She told Brandon that she's been learning about zen gardens and how to take care of them. She showed them a tool, "This is a zen garden rake" Sarah explained, "It is useful to help calm the mind and organize the rocks."

Then she showed him how to organize rocks and other gardening materials.

Later that night, Dean, Jenny, Emma, and Honomi were disguised as ninjas. Honomi suggested that they should give them a taste of their own medicine, to see how they like getting pranked.

Inside, Harui warned them that Takei High has a high defense security. They went pass through dropping nets, flying samurai toys, and make their way through a stink bomb attack. When they got to the principal's office, the wall turned.

They were attacked by the Takei High ninjas. The ninjas tied them up and tossed them to the ground, "We knew that trespassers would come to our school." the leading ninja smiled evilly, "Each week, 1 of us keeps a lookout to make sure no one sneaks into the school."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Emma asked.

"Hai" the leader answered, "Us Takei High ninjas only sleep for 4 hours."

"What's is this all about?" Jenny asked. "Let me guess, the Most Springiest School Award."

"Clever girl you are, red-head." the leader answered, "For the past 10 years we lost to your stupid school. Apparently, we keep using the same cheap spring materials."

"Maybe if you had more money," Emma suggested, "You wouldn't be in this mess."

"Now that we got 3 of the exchange students and the 2 daughters of the headmaster," the leader replied, "Is there anything you like to say before we make you our slaves?"

"Just one thing," Honomi answered, "Fire away Father!"

Headmaster Hamadate came in wearing a samurai suit and tosses water balloons and the ninjas.

In the morning at school, they saw Sarah and Brandon doing some zen gardening. "You wouldn't believe what we did last night Sar?"

"And for us." Brandon replied, "Sarah and I were tending to a zen garden."

"I wish I could help with the garden." Emma groaned.

Headmaster Hamadate made an announcement on the intercom that the Ninja Clan have been expelled and sent to Juvie, meaning they won't bother anyone at school ever again. "Most of all, we've won our 11th Most Springiest School award. All because we gave the Takei High students a taste of their own medicine."

The End.

 **Note: The Rivaling school was named after famous Japanese actor, "George Takei"**


	22. Have you heard about Video Games

Cathy and Dean were starting to pack up for their trip back to America, "Only one week till we go back to Bronzeleaf." Dean said.

"We have to get reports from our tests," Cathy replied

Then Honomi and Harui came in with big smiles. They showed an AD from the bulletin board that says, "Video game test subjects wanted?"

They were wondering why are they showing them this, Honomi explained that their uncle is the CEO of Hamadate Handhelds, a handheld video game company. "The game he's working on is called, "Sketch n Shred" a skateboarding/artistic themed video game." Harui continued.

"Sketching?" Cathy asked.

"And Shredding," Dean asked.

They looked at each other and said to the twins, "Count us in!"

Later, they arrived at Hamadate Handhelds, where they were greeted by an Asian businessman. Accompanying the quartet were Susie, Headmaster H, and Mrs. H.

"My kid brother, "Hyotaru" Headmaster H greeted.

"Ohayo Uncle Hyo." Honomi and Harui greeted.

The businessman was, "Hyotaru "Hyo" Hamadate" he was thrilled to see that they'll be testing out his video game.

"It begins with game designers like myself," Hyo said, "They write the plot and design the characters. For Sketch n Shred, the main characters and twins Pierre and Pippin Portais, twin artist/skateboarders. They were hired by a skatepark owner to repaint the place. Little do they know, is that an evil landlord plans to drill oil out of the park."

"That's pollution" Cathy replied, "I would only allow it if it was oil pastels."

"Now we do the art," Hyo smiled, "The art team creates the designs for the game. They have an art director, a concept artist, a 3d artist, and a frontend artist. The concept artist makes the prototypes, 3d modelers, and frontend artists."

"What's the next step in making a video game?" Harui asked.

"Then there are the engineers," Hyo replied, "Gameplay engineers help make the avatars move and server engineers help save scores."

Then it was time to test the game.

On the first level, Pierre and Pippin painted the bunny slope. Dean remembers that on every level from skateboarding to snowboarding, they must always start on the bunny slope.

The second level, they repainted the medium level ramps.

and on the third level, they repainted the hard level ramps.

Finally, on the fourth level, they were ready to face the landlord, "Jacques Gréeur". After they defeated him, Pierre and Pippin were granted, "The Most Creative Skateboarders"

Once they were done with the game, they were wondering when will the game come out, "The game will come out this fall." Hyo explained, "Need time to get the word out and make copies for stores"

"Ever heard of Pre-ordering?" Cathy asked.

"Yes," Hyo answered, "The pre-ordering usually happens in the summer."

A few days later, the HYH gang were ready to head back to Bronzeleaf. They said their farewells, grabbed the bus to the airport and headed off to the plane.

On the flight, the students were looking at their Japanese report cards, they all got really good grades and Susie was proud of them for doing their homework. Susie was glad she'll be heading back to her hometown, hoping that her father would be fine.

The end.


	23. Have you heard about the return

Susie and Serena were returning home from Tokyo. As they walked inside their home, they saw that the place was a pigsty. "Daddy? Marty?" Susie said, worriedly.

Just then, Mildred came down, "Daddy is totally stressed out from all of the care of Principal Singleton." Mildred explained

In Susie's bedroom, they found Marty with his hair messed up, a 5 o'clock shadow, and messed up clothes "Blankey, potty, bottle, dolly!" Marty cried.

"Marty!" Susie shouted in, "Serena, get some mints."

Serena rushed to the kitchen to get some organic mints. By the time she got up, Susie placed one by his nose, which snapped him back to normal, "Susie!" he shouted, "I'm very glad to see you!"

"What's going on here?" Susie asked, "You look like a mess."

"While you were at your Japanese trip," he growled, "I had to look after your immature father!"

"I mean fetching favorite toys, whining about not getting their way, and getting frightened from the 80s horror flicks I watched a lot in high school!"

"Where is my dad anyway?" Susie asked.

"Susie, your back." Principal Singleton shouted as he hugged his daughter and granddaughter.

"Remind me never to go on another exchange student program," Susie said to her niece.

Meanwhile, at the park, the Have You Heard gang were meeting up for their own welcome-home picnic, "I brought some leftover organic potato salad" Sarah said.

"I brought the chips," Cathy shouted.

"I brought the brownies with red sprinkles." Natasha smiled.

"It's a good thing we all unpacked before we started our picnic," Brandon replied.

As they were about to eat, they were interrupted, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" shouted a director. "We're shooting the latest Sweetie Tyrene music video."

"Well," Brandon said, "We're doing a "Return To Bronzeleaf Picnic"

"And you're interrupting us Dude!" shouted Dean.

"Stop with the fighting," shouted a black girl with curly black hair. She was the kid's favorite idol, Sweetie Tyrene.

The only one not interested was Glen, "What's with you?"

"I'm filming my latest music video, "Sparkle Park" Tyrene explained, "While I was looking up parks for filming, I found one of Bronzeleaf Park. I heard about their recreation activities and of course, the Jem and the Holograms concert there. Then I figure that this is the perfect place for the video."

"What about your backup band?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately," Tyrene answered sadly, "My backup band is composing the music for a movie, so my agent decided to get a local band for the video."

Then a familiar band came onto the set, asking the director where should they put their instruments, "You got Roro and The Teenage Fairytales?" Madison asked.

Tyrene nodded, "I saw all of their videos." she explained.

Tyrene suggested that they should have their picnic while they film their video. For the past 2 hours, they watch her sing and dance with Roro and The Teenage Fairytales. Then her younger sister came out and gave Tyrene a hug, Bryoni was shocked, "Tamika?" Bryoni asked.

Tamika stopped hugging her sister and spotted Bry, "Hey, Bryoni." Tamika greeted.

"This is your friend from camp right," Emma asked.

"Indeed" Bryoni answered as she walked up to her old friend.

"This is a good promotion for our business," Rico whispered to Ria.

"Your right Hermano," Ria replied,

"Your last name is Tolbert," Bryoni asked in a shock.

"If I told you about my last name." Tamika said, "You would really flip out."

"Are you kidding," Bryoni smiled, "You're the sister of one of our favorite pop stars."

Then Magenta, Dena, and Tonya came in while wearing trench coats and fedoras. Natasha saw their cameras and was wondering what were they doing. She walked up to them in curiosity, "Well, looks who's back." Magenta growled, "The Have You Heard Losers."

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"While you Stooges were away," Tonya explained, "Dena, Magenta and I were in the junior musical version of, "Swan Lake."

"I love Swan Lake" Lucy replied,

"Too bad!" shouted Dena, "This is for Bronzeleaf Junior Theater Patrons only."

Then the director realized something. He told the girls that he needed extras for the last part of the music video. He took them to the lake, yelled, "Action" and the backup dancers pushed them into the late. "Now that's what I call Dumb Lake" shouted Dean.

Back at the Singleton residents, Susie was trying to clean up the mess her father made while she was away. While she was cleaning it up, she saw a book called, "Cherry Blossom Bop" it was a book her mother read while Susie was in Japan. She figured that she might read it one day to the class.

The next day at school, Susie was greeting her students in Japanese, "For our new book," Susie replied, "We'll be doing The Tale of Genji, which was based on the first ever novel, written by Murasaki Shikibu."

She also said that to make the book even more fun, she got the manga version of it. This made the class interested, except Magenta, Jeff, Dena, and Tonya. "Why aren't you looking in your chapters?" Susie asked.

"This looks like, totally lame." Magenta answered, "Not to mention those security guards kicked us out during a Sweetie Tyrene shooting."

Susie decided to give her some extra homework since it's only her first day back from Japan.

The end.

 **Note: Sparkle Park is a NOD to Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**


	24. Have you heard about stress management

At Pizza Heaven, students were being served by Mr. Simon. He explained that Marty has been out of control over the past few months since he had to take care of Principal Singleton while Susie was in Japan.

Luckily, it wasn't a work day for Sarah, so she decided to check on him, "Hey Marty" Sarah replied, "Heard you haven't got over your principal-sitting issues."

"I'm telling you," Marty replied, "The past 3 months were nuts!"

"Maybe I can help you," Sarah said,

"Sarah," Mr. Simon said, "Are you sure about this?"

"This helped when you had trouble falling asleep when you were dating Mom," Sarah said.

Mr. Simon wasn't sure about all of this, he's afraid it might put a financial disaster for the company.

Back at school, Serena, Amanda, Jesse, Petunia, and Darla were in the gymnasium watching the cheerleaders practice. "Bulldogs, Bulldogs, Bark Bark Bark. I wanna snuggle and cuddle you!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan," said a cheerleader, "That doesn't rhyme."

"Sorry," Morgan replied,

"Man," Jesse groaned, "Morgan is SOOOO dumb."

"Apparently," Amanda replied, "She doesn't know much of the other Secret Central cheers"

"You were a Secret Central student." Petunia recalled.

"And in my heart, this is the best-known cheer." Amanda replied, "GRRR, Grrr, GRUFFFFF!"

"Hey look who showed up," said a cheerleader

"Amanda Andrews," said another, "Former cheerleading advertisement girl."

"You advertised for them?" Darla asked.

"I did," Amanda answered as they walked down the bleachers.

They explained that they needed to come up with a new cheer for the upcoming baseball game. So far, none of them rhymed all because of Morgan.

"Pickles?" Morgan asked.

"What was the former cheer?" Jesse asked.

3 of the cheerleaders came up and said, "Arf, Arf, Arf, Bow, Wow, Wow. Hit the ball, with a big kapow. Make the home run, sit and stay, and will speak, "Bark Bark Hooray!"

Jesse, Petunia, Serena, and Darla applauded. Then Susie came in to check on Serena, "Aunt Susie" Serena said, "These cheerleaders showed us the former baseball cheer."

"I remember that old cheer," Susie recalled, "But people are getting tired of it, especially your dad. He's been begging for a new cheer."

"Maybe we can come up with the cheer," Serena suggested.

The cheerleaders thought it was a great idea, Susie thought so too.

The next day, Mrs. Simon, Mrs. Emerson, Mrs. Brown, and Susie were heading off to Pizza Heaven for lunch. Inside, they saw that things got worse than before. The place was a mess, customers were hungry, and employees were nervous, "Sally!" shouted Mr. Simon, "I'm so glad your here"

"Sirius" Sally shouted, "What happened to Pizza Heaven?"

"It's Marty," Rachel answered, "He's acting very lazy."

Mr. Simon explained what was going on with him. Susie needed to find a way to change him back to normal. They found him sleeping in the kitchen, acting like a total slacker. Susie tried using the aromas she did when she returned from Japan, but it didn't work.

They thought that everything was hopeless. Just then, Emily found a picture of them as teenagers of the day he won his first Employee Of The Month award. "He was EOTM 25 times." Barbara recalled, "Afterwards, he became the manager."

"And I was one 6 times in a row," Sirius recalled. "Do you even remember what made him Employee Of The Month."

They explained that Marty showed up to work early check on the stock, that's when he noticed that the previous manager forgot to order a shipment of mustard. So with some spare allowance, he rushed to the grocery store and got some organic mustard that was 50% off, which helped save a fortune.

"So, he did that for mustard?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly." Susie answered as she realized something, "Maybe we might have some organic mustard here. If people can fight fire with fire, then we can fight aromas with aromas."

"That's a groovy idea Susie," Emily replied,

"What will we do know?" Barbara asked.

After a little while, they prepared the hot dog with a side of fries and organic mustard on the dog. Susie gave it to a lazy Marty, he smelled it and turned back to normal, "It worked!" Susie smiled.

"Susie" Marty replied, "Did I really make this mess."

"You did." Susie answered, "Let's have some food and clean this place up."

Later at the Have You Heard Club, Principal Singleton was filling in for Susie while she cleans up Pizza Heaven. "Today, we're gonna talk about cheerleaders." Principal S explained.

"So, Principal Singleton," Natasha asked, "Did the cheerleaders come up with a new cheer"

"Not yet," he answered, "But I'm sure my granddaughter and her friends came up with something."

A knock on the door came in Susie's room. By the door was Serena, her friends, and Morgan. They explained that while they were having recess, they came up with the new cheer based on a baseball game the kids were playing. Morgan came to choreograph the moves.

"Ballgames are rough

So don't be tough,

This is the old ball game

It's not about fortune and fame

Give us doggie treats, give us snacks

We don't care if they ever come back." they rooted.

Everyone applauded.

"Using lyrics to the famous, "Take Me Out To The Ballgame" Principal Singleton, "I like it. Nothing wrong with the classics."

The end.


	25. Have you heard about skipping school

In the morning, Emma, Jenny, Dean, and Brandon were in front of Griffith's residents, Glen arrived sipping some decaf black coffee, "Okay," Brandon said, "So what's this meeting about Glen?"

"We're going to the Cryptid concert" Glen explained,

"Dude!" Dean replied, "That's like one of the best heavy metal bands, ever"

"And here's the catch," Glen replied, "We're skipping school."

"Skipping school?" Emma asked, "What about Georgia?"

"Don't worry," Glen answered, "She sometimes gets up and studies graves."

Meanwhile, at school, Susie was wrapping up another class when she noticed something. She was that the 5 students weren't there, she knew that their parents always call them out sick. "There's something strange going on," Susie said suspiciously.

At the Lone Star, Dean, Emma, Jenny, Brandon, and Glen arrived in Brandon's new car. "It's a good thing I got my last winter," Dean said.

"Now all we need to do is get into the Lone Star" Brandon replied.

"Maybe I can handle this," Jenny said as she got out her soccer ball.

She did a few tricks and knocked out the bouncer cold, "Like clockwork." Jenny smiled.

When they got inside, The Lone Star was packed with Cryptid fans. One guest said that this is where Cryptid had their first gig in South Carolina. Another claim that they got the idea of their hit song, "A skull in the dunes" from playing here.

"Just like Secret Central" Emma recalled, "People blab stuff out."

"Ladies and gentlemen" shouted the manager, "I'm glad your all here to see Cryptid, me too."

Everyone shouted like maniacs, "This is how they usually greet Crpyid."

Onstage, a quartet of death metal rockers came out and sang, "A Skull In The Dunes"

"I'm dehydrated I'm a loon

I feel like a Skull In The Dunes

No Water, No Oasis

Everything is a whisk" the lead singer sang.

After their song, the lead singer asked for 5 people to help them join their next number. Glen wanted to do this more than anything, so the band picked him and the others to join on stage.

In the teacher's lounge, Susie was having lunch with the other teachers when Coach Durham got a video message from a friend of his who works as a roadie. It was a video message of the Cryptid rocking out, with the 5 students goofing around on stage, "What in the world?!" Susie shouted.

She decided to get her father and pick them up at The Lone Star.

Later, Brandon, Glen, Dean, Emma, and Jenny were getting their free Cryptid T-shirts and getting their face painted by their makeup artist. Outside, they ran into an unhappy Susie, "Miss Singleton, Principal Singleton."

"You three" Susie shouted, "Principal's office now."

Back at the school, the 5 teenagers arrived at Principal Singleton's office. Monique heard what was going on and thought it be a good idea to see the horrible punishment he gives them for skipping school, "I can't believe you 5 party-goers just skipped school to see a Cryptid concert" Principal Singleton said, "WITHOUT ME!"

"Are you crazy?" Mrs. Morgan shouted as she barged in, "Their skipping school, which is a big violation of the school code."

"I use to skip school all the time in my days," Principal Singleton replied, "Just so I can see celebrity visits like Elvis and Marilyn Monroe."

"You 5 will be serving detention at the Have You Heard Club," Susie said

"What do we do in detention for the club?" Emma asked.

"I thought about that on the flight back from Japan," Susie explained, "People needed to do something, besides doing one-act plays on Saturdays."

Monique growled.

Thursday came, the Have You Heard Club was getting ready to talk about skipping school, "We're having the Have You Heard Club here out front due to 5 of our own are serving detention for skipping school." Susie explained.

"Word got out about them ditching school to see a Cryptid Concert," Michael explained.

"A term for that is, "Playing Hooky" Susie replied, "It means avoiding the place."

"I can't believe we have to go through all of that stuff." Emma said, "But at least we got out free t-shirts."

"That's nice Miss. Emerson," Susie replied. "Just make sure you don't do stuff like that. We don't want any police troubles."

The end


	26. Have you heard about the county fair

Susie was at a fair with Glen, Rico, and Emma. By a stage, she saw Stanley and Summer, "Thanks for inviting us to the South Carolina County Fair" Susie said to Stanley.

"Daddy!" shouted Serena.

"How's my little hippie?" asked Stanley.

They swirled so hard, they accidentally knocked over Stanley's guitar, which broke into a thousand pieces, "Oh no!" shouted Stanley.

"It's only a guitar, Dear." Summer replied.

"Just a guitar, just a guitar." shouted Stanley, "I've played this guitar for 30 years and now it's broken."

Glen, Emma, and Rico decided to and look for a new guitar for them. They looked around when they saw a musical instrument booth with the perfect guitar. Unfortunately, it was 50 dollars and their saving their money for dinner at the fair. "There is another way you can get the guitar," the vendor said, "I'll trade this guitar fora pumpkin pie.

"Why a pumpkin pie?" Emma asked.

"It's my favorite flavor of pie," said the vendor, "I've had it in all the states except for South Carolina. If I get it, my pumpkin pie collection will be complete."

"Where are we going to find a pumpkin pie at this late hour?" Rico asked.

Glen sniffed out the pie and a nearby clown. "We know how Glen loves to sniff out clowns."

"Yes," Emma recalled, "Some people are scared of clowns."

They followed him to the clowns, who was juggling pies. As he got up close, he accidentally knocked him into the mud. "Sorry," Glen said as Emma and Rico pushed him away,

"Do you serve pumpkin pie?" Emma asked

"Yaaa" the clown giggled, "But I need a new clown wig after you three accidentally pushed me in the mud.

"Okay," Emma replied, "A new clown wig."

They found it by a souvenir shop, "I'll trade it for a bag of caramel corn," the souvenir vendor explained, "I can't sell this stuff on an empty stomach.

They found it by the snack stand, but the snack vendor said, " "I'll trade the bag of caramel corn for a pig."

"You're not going to eat it are you?" Emma asked in horror.

"Eat it?" the vendor asked, "No way, I wanted to keep one as a pet ever since I was a kid, but my parents won't let me since they usually seen it as food."

"Oh good!" replied Emma

By a balloon dart game, they found a jester hat by the prizes, but there was one problem, "We don't have anything to trade." Rico said.

"All that we have is the bracelet I made with puppy and kitty charms," Emma said.

This dazzled the vendor. Emma decided to give it to the vendor anyway since it is a musical emergency. Rico and Glen were horrified, because they taught her how to make it, "Don't worry," Emma said as she put on similar to the bracelet she gave away, "I made a spare."

Then they continued off with their trade-a-thon. They traded the jester hat for the pig, the pig for the caramel corn, the caramel corn for the clown wig, the clown wig for the pumpkin pie, and they gave the pie to the instrument booth.

"A new guitar for Stanley!" Emma shouted as they rushed to them.

Stanley was dazzled by the new guitar design, it was more modern than his old one. "Thank you, kids," he said, "Now Summer and I can perform for the show."

Later, they were having their dinner while Stanley and Summer performed their songs. Then a balloon vendor asked them if they have anything to trade for balloons since he heard about their trading routine, but they replied in horror, "No!"

"We don't want to exhaust ourselves," Emma replied.

The end.


	27. Have You Heard About the Spring Dance

After school, Sarah was in the garden staring at the flowers. Brandon was amazed that she can tell the flowers apart from daffodils to violets. "Like, there's a garden show in the park," she smiled, "Wanna come?"

"I have to take my younger siblings with me." Brandon said, "Dad will be working late and Mom has jury duty."

"That's groovy Brand-O," Sarah said as she blushed.

As he left, Sarah smelled the flowers and saw some petunias. It reminded her of her younger sister Petunia. Then she had a really cool idea, she decided to bring Petunia along too.

Meanwhile, at Bronzeleaf Public Library, Ivy was reading Romeo and Juliet when she comes across,"Doug D'Angelo" a student from Chatsworth Prep. She looked at him and started to blush.

3 boys saw Doug blushing at Ivy and dragged him off, They were his friends Sergio, Amone, and Daniel. "Dude" Daniel whispered, "You don't know who that was?"

"I know who she is" Doug whispered, "That's Ivy Ingalls, the cute British Girl from Secret Central and Freshman homecoming queen last year."

"We all know that Headmaster Mack would flip if he catches you near a Secret Central student," Amone replied.

"The Spring Dance is tomorrow night and we all know the rules," "Only students that attend Chatsworth Prep can attend the dance."

"Hey there," Ivy said, "I heard you are going to the Spring Dance at C Prep."

"I have a few costumes leftover from Irma's acting classes," Ivy recalled, "I can use them to sneak into Chatsworth Prep."

"And if anyone asks," Daniel replied, "You'll be my visiting cousin from England."

"Smashing" Ivy smiled.

Back at the Simon's residents, Sarah was tending to her flowers when Coconut came in. She got a text saying that he has picked up Bryce from baseball practice and it's on his way to the park, "Petunia," Sarah shouted, "We're like, going to the park for the garden festival."

"Coming" shouted her sister.

Later at the park, she met Brandon by the park fountain. They were thrilled to see all the flower arrangements and the best use of them. The twins were stoked to learn the different types, but couldn't make up their mind on what to do first.

Sarah decided to show her the lotuses first, then the daffodils, then the violets. Brooke found a soap stand with all types of soaps. "They make soap from flowers?" Bryce asked.

"They do Bro." Brandon answered, "We should get some for Mom."

"Let's give hew tuwip, she woves tuwips" Brooke said.

"Good idea Brooke," Brandon said as he paid for it.

Sarah also paid for some too, she even got some petunia scented soap for Petunia.

The next night at Chatsworth Prep, Ivy arrived wearing a red wig and some old broadway clothes. She met Doug and his friends by the mascot statue, "Are you blokes sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me Iv," Doug replied, "No one will recognize you."

Inside, they were having a good time. They danced, listen to the DJ, and had punch. Everyone started to like Daniel's fake cousin, but Headmaster Mack notices that she looked vaguely familiar. He told Coach Rai to make her come up to the stage.

Coach Rai announced that he's going to announce the first ever Individual Student Speech, where people express themselves. "First we let Mr. Daniel Doyle's cousin come up."

Ivy didn't know what he meant but gave her a chance. Before she was about to speak, Coach Rai pulled the wig off of her head, revealing her true identity, "I knew it" Headmaster Mack shouted, "A Secret Central student!"

"We're blown," Amone whispered to Doug.

Headmaster Mack turned to the four boys, "You four know the rules, No Secret Central Students allowed!" he shouted.

"Just because we're in different schools," Ivy shouted, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"She's right," Daniel replied,

"You know what," Nell said, "I'm with you."

Everyone rooted for Ivy, except for Headmaster Mack.

On Monday, everyone was amazed by what Ivy did at Chatsworth Prep. Sarah and Brandon congratulated her by giving her some rose scented soap, "Maybe you lads should use some of this while washing dishes." she suggested as she winked.

Then Brandon and Sarah blushed.

The end.


	28. Have You Heard About The Dance Show

Susie was in a music room, which is used as a dance studio. She was watching the students practicing their steps for the dance routine when she saw that something was missing, "Where is your faculty advisor?" she asked.

"Mrs. Brown has a cold, the show is tonight and we need to finish our disco routine." explained Larry

"And without an advisor" Dean continued, "We'll lose to Chatsworth Prep again."

Susie remembered seeing some disco moves from The Sylvers and The Jackson 5. She showed off some of the moves she remembered from watching them, which impressed the dancers.

"We have got to incorporate the moves in tonight's show," Dean suggested.

"That way we'll stand out from all of the dancers," Lucy replied.

"Let's get Groovy" Susie smiled

Later in the auditorium, the place was filled with students from different schools. First up was the Maynard High Mambo Squad, then the Tubman School for Girls Shimme Stars, The Jefferson High for Boys Break It Down Beats, the Carpenter High Choreographers, then the 3-year champion, The Chatsworth "Prep Cha Cha Crew".

"Maybe it's time we give them a dazzling routine," Susie said.

"Now for our final dance crew," Principal Singleton announced, "The Secrets of Bronzeleaf dance team."

Onstage, they showed up in disco apparel, which wowed the crowd. They showed off their moves from the ones they've learned, to the ones Susie taught them.

Principal Singleton was amazed by their talents, so he decided to let them win the competition.

Backstage, they were being congratulated by the other dancers. One of the stagehands also wanted to congratulate Lucy, he was Miguel, he kissed her on the cheek, which made Lucy blush.

"Go Lucy!" shouted Marco.

"Marco!" they shouted, "I thought I told you to wait for Papi in the audience."

"I got bored." Marco explained, "I wanted to learn some dancing."

Later, they celebrated at Pizza Heaven. "Susie" Marty shouted, "I can't believe you still remember the moves you learned from the Sylvers and The Jackson 5."

"Plus the time where I interviewed the Secrets of Bronzeleaf of 1989," Susie replied, "In fact, that was another year that they won the dancing championships."

"Those were some Rad times," Susie replied.

"The restaurant is short on entertainment," Marty explained, "Wanna please the crowd with a little grooving?"

Susie said, "Sure thing"

Marty turned on some disco music and he and Susie showed off some old school disco. Then Marco and Lucy got in on the action.

Afterward, Mrs. Lee congratulated Lucy and Larry for a job well done. "Your father would've loved it." she smiled, "He taught Sweetie Tyrene how to disco dance."

"Really?" Larry asked,

Mrs. Lee nodded.

The end.


	29. Have you heard about the science fair

The 65th annual Science Fair was going on at Secret Central High. Bryoni has completed a constellation diorama with beads from Ria and Rico. Rico and Ria decided to help by presenting them as well.

Next to them, Magenta, Dena, Tonya, Jeff, and Earl had an invention of their own, "What is this?" Ria asked.

"If you losers must know," Magenta said, "This is the Everley Movie Maker"

"We worked on this marvelous machine while you losers were in Japan," Earl continued.

"Well," Bryoni replied, "We got started as soon as we got back from Japan. What does your Movie Maker do anyway?"

"Earl thought it would be a good way to edit movies in about 3 seconds." Tonya continued.

On the tv screen, they saw their video reenactment of The Titanic and the editing process. Though the process did fine, the acting was awful. "I thought it was a good way to make fun of movies I hate." Mr. Kon said.

"You hate The Titanic?" Ria asked.

"Duh" Mr. Kon answered, "I mean smooching and whooching on a cruise line, lame"

"You seem to forget that they crashed into an iceberg," Bryoni replied.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Kon said as he took off to judge the other inventions.

Meanwhile, Serena, Petunia, Jesse, and Darla were checking out Lizzie's dolphin presentation, "And like, the Finless Porpoise is like the only porpoise that totally lives in freshwater." Lizzie said as the four children applauded.

"That's amazing Liz." Petunia said, "I hope you win this year's science fair."

"Gnarly," Lizzie replied. "And FYI, you should like meet last year's winner, Jen is over there displays how to properly grow corn."

The quartet walked up to Jen's booth. "So you won last year?" Serena asked.

"Righty O, Serena," Jen answered, "And this is my last science fair before I graduate."

"We have to ask?" Jesse replied, "What did you win last year?"

"I won for displaying on how a broncho bull is made." Jen answered, "They had a lot of those in Texas, though I never rode one before."

"Doesn't that sound dangerous?" Petunia asked.

"It does Y'all." Jen explained, "That's why my 2 brothers do them for me."

Jesse imagined riding a bucking broncho and winning the championships, only for Jeff to snap him out of it. "Hey Twerp." he said, "I dare you to mess up Jen's corn-growing display."

"But, she worked so hard on it," Jesse growled,

"Don't give me excuses you little pint." Jeff replied, "Wreck her display."

Mr. Kon saw the brothers arguing and thought it was a good chance for him to tattle on them. Before he did, Principal Singleton saw what was going on, "Jackson Brothers" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Principal Singleton," Darla said, "Jeff wanted Jesse to break Jen's corn-growing display."

"Jeffery." Principal Singleton, "Threatening your own siblings to ruin one's hard work will not be accepted, that's detention tomorrow."

Susie was checking out Missy's automatic record player when she saw what Jeff was doing, "Apparently, Dad didn't want to lose his nachos." Susie suggested.

After a while, Principal Singleton and Mr. Kon walked up to Bryoni's constellation diorama. "Is that a swan you guys made?" Principal Singleton asked.

"We decided to do the Cygnus constellation to show beauty," Bryoni explained.

"That stuff is for ice sculpting!" shouted Mr. Kon "Anyway, I already judged the Everley Movie Maker."

Principal Singleton took a glimpse of their movie making and was repulsed by making fun of The Titanic, "We have our winner" Principal Singleton announced, "Lizzie Lawerence and her dolphin presentation."

Everyone cheered, except for Tonya, Dena, Jeff, and Magenta. "I must say, that spring break trip to Hawaii has paid off." Principal Singleton suggested,

"It has" Lizzie replied, "And it's a good thing I didn't invite Uncle Kosaku along, he'll just keep interrupting everything."

"Hey!" shouted Mr. Kon.

"We may not have won," Ria said, "But at least we gave surfers a chance."

"You got that right Sis," Rico replied.

"So," Bryoni said, "Wanna check out Missy's record player."

"Sure" Ria answered, "Just hope that Alexis doesn't hog up the songs, again."

The end.


	30. Have You Heard about Brandon's DJ gig

At Engine Radio Repair shop, Brandon was hooking up the store amps to her personal made turntable. As he was playing it, his father heard him, "Now Brandon" Mr. Brown said, "You should put that DJing thing to good use."

"Really?" asked Brandon.

"Bella uses her music skills for composing the college radio show," he replied.

"I wanna use my talent wisely too!" Bryce shouted.

"Easy Bryce" answered, "Though you can join the school orchestra this fall."

"Okay, Daddy," Bryce replied.

Brandon thought it was a great idea, he texted Dean about it. Then Dean texted Michael, Roro, and Lucy.

At school, everyone was talking about it, "Have you heard?" Alexis asked, "Brandon is getting his first DJ gig at Emma's Sweet 16"

"I know" Roro replied, "Are you going?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Alexis replied

"Great," Sarah said in jealousy.

"Your jealous are you?" Madison asked.

"Just like how sometimes you get jealous of Samuella" Sarah replied.

Later, they were at the Emerson's residents, Mr. and Mrs. Emerson was greeting the guests.

Ethel, Elizabeth, and Ellen were playing around with the pets. Ellen found Jojo trying to get a burger from Andrew, "Down Jojo" said Ellen, "We don't want to ruin Andrew's appetite."

Elizabeth saw Myst snatching a banana from Cathy, "Myst really loves bananas." Elizabeth said.

Ethel found Mango playing with the tennis ball she found on the ground, "Easy Mango." shouted Ethel.

Sarah saw Emma and Brandon talking and growled, "Listen," Magenta said, "You want Brown to capture your heart?"

"Magenta," Sarah exclaimed, "Like what are you doing here?"

"We had nothing to do?" Tonya explained, "We got banned from the Wet Bunny Summer Fashion Show for life after we destroyed the models' clothes."

"Apparently, you wanted to be the only, 'good' models in the show," Sarah suggested.

"We have a tip for you to steal him," Tonya said, "You should pour punch on her outfit, she'll cry like a weakling and she'll be totally miserable."

Sarah wasn't sure about it.

Then Madison showed up in a fabulous summer outfit, "Sorry I'm late everyone," Madison shouted, "Michael and I were at the Wet Bunny Summer Fashion Show. You guys should see me in the summer trends."

"Darn it." Dena shouted, "I forgot to destroy Meriwether's clothes."

Madison showed one of the destroyed outfits, that had animal prints on it. She knew that they were ruined, but figured that Emma could have it. Sarah saw how happy she is and smiled, "You know," Sarah said, "I shouldn't be so jealous. I'll just enjoy my best friend's birthday."

Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were mad because Sarah decided not to ruin her big day.

"Alright everybody" shouted Mr. Emerson, "It's time for the everybody to boogie oogie oogie. Please welcome our very own, "Brandon Brown"

Brandon started playing his DJ stuff, he remixed a late 60s song with a country song, which made Emma and Sarah dazzled and dance together.

At the next Have You Heard Club, Brandon was showing his DJing skills to Miss. Singleton. She was very impressed by the way he played it. "You know," Susie said, "Marty could use your skills for Pizza Heaven's live entertainment."

"That's true." Madison recalled, "Even pizza eaters need a break from Roro and The Teenage Fairytales."

"I'll do it." Brandon smiled, "If Sarah would join me."

Sarah agreed to help Brandon play at his next gig and everyone cheered.

The end.


	31. Have You Heard About The Circus

Susie, Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia were at the circus. Principal Singleton was attending bingo night at the community center and she needed to entertain her niece and her friends, "I use to go to a live circus as a kid!"

"Miss. Singleton," Darla asked, "Are they any magicians in the show?"

"Of course Darla," Susie answered, "Along with tightrope walkers, dancers, strongmen, animal trainers, and clowns."

They got in line to get the tickets for the show. Unfortunately, the line was long and Susie knows how much Serena hates long lines. So she gave them some money for snacks.

At the snack bar, they got themselves from ice cream. Jesse was enjoying his frozen dairy goodness when he saw the backstage tent. "Come one," Jesse whispered, "Let's sneak inside."

"Your starting to sound like Jeff," Darla recalled.

"I know," Jesse replied, "But Miss. Singleton might take forever to get the tickets."

"Good point." Serena replied, "Just to make sure, we'll spend no more than 15 minutes back there.

Inside, they found props that circus people used, "Look at these clown costumes" Darla said, "And they're our size."

After they put on the costumes, the ringmaster came in, "There you clowns are." said the ringmaster, "I've been waiting for 20 minutes for you.

"Listen," Petunia said, "You got it all wrong, we're not-"

"You've wasted enough time." interrupted the ringmaster, "We got an audience to entertain.

Meanwhile, Susie got the tickets. She walked to the snack bar, only to find them missing, "Okay Susie" she whispered to himself, "In case children go missing, talk to an employee."

Susie looked around for someone to help. Then she saw some clowns coming out of the bathroom, "Listen, I'm looking for 4 children." Susie said, "One is a girl with a white and pink dress, one is blonde, one has an orange dress, and one is a boy with black curly hair."

One of the clowns threw a pie at her, but he missed, "This is serious!" Susie snapped, "The show is about to start and I don't want any broken hearts."

Back in the circus tent, the ringmaster was starting to show, "To begin everything," he said, "Please welcome our clowns."

The 4 kids showed up looking nervous in their clown suits, "What do we do?" Petunia asked.

"I've seen reruns of Dumbo and Circus Boy." Serena whispered, "Just follow my lead."

Serena started juggling some balls. She told Petunia to start throwing pies, Darla to squirt soda to the crowd and Jesse do dancing like a moron. This made everyone laugh and cheer, "The show is a hit!" the ringmaster shouted.

"Sir," said the clown, "This woman is looking for her niece and her friends."

"The clowns?" the ringmaster asked in confusion, "Then who did I-"

Susie looked at the fake clowns and realize it's Serena, Darla, Petunia, and Jesse. After their gig, the 4 kids met up with Susie. "Serena!" Susie shouted, "I've been looking everywhere for you.

"I'm sorry Aunt Susie," Serena said.

"It's okay, Stanley would never forgive me if you ran away to join the circus," Susie said

"That's true" Serena replied, "Plus we would fall behind in school."

A few days later at Secret Central High, Susie was wrapping up 3rd period when she got a video from Mrs. Emerson about Serena's clown act. This was going viral. Then Susie decided that the next Have You Heard meeting should be about the circus.

Thursday, Susie, Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia were prepping up the snacks. Tofurters, popcorn, cotton candy in bags, peanuts and lemonade was all over.

By the time the members came in, Susie started the meeting, "The circus was considered, "The Greatest Show on Earth by PT Barnum." Susie said to the HYH members.

"I've seen The Greatest Showman with Hugh Jackman." Cathy recalled, "It's a shame that they shut down recently."

"I really like the dancers there." Lucy said, "It makes me wanna dance in the circus."

"You would be the Swan of Bronzeleaf," Cathy suggested.

"For me," Dean said, "I would do the motorcycle stunts."

"Well, Mom wouldn't allow it." Darla replied, "There's nothing funny about unsafe circus stunts."

"As for me," Jenny replied, "I would do the strong woman act."

"Never heard of a strong woman before," Rico replied.

"You have now." Jenny smiled.

The end


	32. Have You Heard About Arts and Crafts

It was Bronzeleaf's annual Arts n Crafts Fair.

At a jewelry stand, Rico and Ria were dressed as senior citizens, "Thanks for buying our jewels, sonny." Ria said while using her old lady voice.

"I'm glad we pretended to be sick with the flu while attending the Arts and Crafts Fair," Rico whispered.

"Can you believe Mama and Papi are spending the day with our hermana," Ria replied.

Mr. Kon came up to check out the jewels, that's when he saw some familiar figures, "I see that Mr. And Nurse Rodriquez is at the fair." Mr. Kon smiled.

Rico and Ria knew that they would get in trouble if their parents knew they were selling them at the craft fair. So they ditched the scene, just as their parents showed up. " ¿Hay alguien aquí?(Is anyone here)"

Mr. Kon decided to look for the twins so he can watch them get grounded.

Meanwhile, Cathy was painting pictures of people for some extra Summer money. She was finishing up a painting of Morgan when Mayor Mips came in, "Hello there Miss. Carson." he smiled.

"Mr. Mayor," she said, "Do you want a picture by me?"

"Not really?" he said, "Missy needed a promotion for her solo album she's working on and she could use your artistic skills for it."

"Where is she?" Cathy asked.

"She and her bandmates over by handmade soap stand, " he answered as Cathy walked off.

Roro and The Teenage Fairytales were doing a blind-smell test to see if they can remember their senses. "This is daffodil with a hint of honey." Alexis guessed as the vendor nodded her head.

"My turn," Missy said.

But instead of smelling a soap, she smelled one of Cathy's scented markers, "Cotton Candy?" guessed Missy as she removed her blindfold, "Cathy."

The rest of the band removed their blindfolds to see Cathy, "Gatcha" Cathy smiled.

"Quite a trick you pulled Chica," Alexis said.

"So Dudette?" Andrew asked, "Mayor Mips told you about Missy's solo album.

"He did," Cathy said, "But you're not going to leave the band, are you, Missy."

"Of course not," Missy smiled, "Their my closest friends."

Cathy decided to bring them to her booth while thinking for a cover for Missy's first album cover. Roro decided to spend time with her parents instead. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

By the pottery stand, the twins were trying to hide from their parents. "¿Dónde nos vamos a ascender? (Where are we going to hide)?" Ria asked

"No lo sé.(I don't know)" Rico answered.

They rushed off to the turntable, where Brandon was playing. He didn't recognize the twins through their elderly disguises. "Here's a hit from the 1940s called, "Seeing Sapphires"

Are you seeing things

or is something wrong with your view?

I'm seeing sapphires

Lovely and blue

Estas viendo cosas

o hay algo mal con tu vista.

Estoy viendo zafiros

Encantador y azul

After some dancing, Ria and Rico accidentally lost their wigs. Everyone was shocked by their true identities. Mr. and Nurse Rodriquez came up and were shocked as well, "Did anyone else knew about this?" Rico asked

"There you have it, folks!" Mr. Kon shouted on the microphone, "The Rodriquez Twins, TOP SECRET jewelry sales teens."

"Hey" Brandon shouted as he pushed Brandon out of the way, "No unauthorized personal by the turntable!"

Their parents came up and were wondering who else was involved in their jewelry selling business, "Our big sister and of course Glen." Rico answered.

Both of their parents looked at Roro, "What" she said, "I wanted them to use their talents wisely."

"We've both been wondering why our bank accounts had so much money." Mr. Rodriquez said, "And we have to say, we are VERY PROUD OF YOU TWO!"

Mr. Kon was furious, "No fair," shouted Mr. Kon "Your suppose to punish them!"

"Kosaku," Nurse Rodriquez growled, "People grow up, that means they have to earn their own money sometimes."

"So we can keep selling our homemade jewelry?" Ria asked.

"Just as long as you don't max out any credit cards," Nurse Rodriquez answered, "I'll allow it."

"Max out?" Mr. Kon asked.

"It means spend all the money on the card," Roro replied.

Just then, Mrs. Lawerence came in, "Hey Sis!" Mr. Kon said nervously.

"You promised me that we would find a present for our Dad's birthday together!" she growled.

"But it's not for 3 months!" Mr. Kon whined.

"I know" Mrs. Lawerence replied, "But TIME IS MONEY"

Back at her art booth, Cathy was trying to come up with an idea for the cover for Missy's first solo album. That's when it struck her. On her canvas, she painted bees, honeycombs, and cotton candy all over it. She explained that she got the idea from the blind-smell game they played and tricking Missy into smelling the scented marker, "Speaking of scents." Cathy continued, "Smell it."

Alexis and Andrew smelled the prototype and loved it. Cathy knew that Georgia hates stuff that's bright and perky, so she added a hint of apples in it, reminding her of the sleeping apples from Snow White. "I'm starting to like it."

Roro and the mayor came in. They liked the way Cathy painted the cover, "This is the perfect solo album cover." Mayor Mips shouted.

"And the scents will be a good way to get the buyers attention." Roro smiled.

The end.


	33. Have You Heard About The Book Report

Susie was just wrapping up class when she had an announcement to make, "Now for your book reports" Susie said, "Each of you must make a diorama of your book reports. Remember, no stick figures."

She assigned the students their books and their partners.

Accepting My Friends- Sarah and Emma

Chasing Eternity- Brandon and Michael

Defenseless In The Sea- Madison and Lucy

Frightened In The Depths- Jeff and Earl

Kicking The Light- Magenta, and Dena

Nymph Of The South- Tonya and Jenny

Price Of Time- Ria and Natasha

Shelter In Dreams- Glen and Rico

Treasure Of A Person- Bryoni, and Cathy.

Everyone looked at each other in horror, except for Earl, Jeff, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena, who were confident about passing.

Meanwhile, Roro and The Teenage Fairytales were getting out of school, "I got a message from my dad" Missy said.

"What does Mayor Pops say?" Andrew asked.

"He wants us to perform at Mr. Gambrill's birthday party."

"My step-dad" Georgia recalled, "Is there a catch?"

"He wants "ALL OF US" to wear spring colors."

"Blech!" Georgia said, "I hate bright colors."

She texted her dad that she doesn't want to wear bright colors to his birthday tomorrow night, but he replied that if she doesn't do it, he'll cut her allowance. They didn't know what to do.

Back at the library, they were all reading on Sharon Singleton books while one thing was on their minds, "I don't have the money for my diorama," Brandon said,

"Me neither," Dean replied, "Apparently spending money one free fries night at Pizza Heaven didn't pay off."

"Also" Madison replied, "I'm trying to get some jewelry repair products after Mildred accidentally sat on one of my necklaces."

Natasha was worried, she didn't want to squander all of her money, "They have to know Tash" Ria replied.

She knew that it's important to help those in need, so she had to come clean, "I'm actually rich. My grandfather is the magazine tycoon, "Nathan Neville" Natasha confessed.

"The CEO of Snapshot Runway Life magazine?" Michael asked, "I have a lot of those issues."

"By the time I was 6," Natasha continued, "My parents wanted me and my sisters to live a normal life, so we can play with other kids. So they decided to live a middle-class life and our wealth a secret."

Everyone was amazed that her grandpa owns a magazine company. Sarah had an idea, "Emma and I can like totally make a poster with cutouts from a magazine" she suggested.

"And we can reuse my old paints," Cathy replied.

"Plus the library always have leftover magazines nobody wants to read anymore," Bryoni recalled.

"Also," Natasha continued, "All the extra supplies is on me."

Later at De Chiara's, Missy, Andrew, Alexis, and Roro were wearing brightly colored outfits while Georgia wore a black trench coat covering her outfits, "This outfit makes me feel silly." Georgia replied, "I feel like Sarah"

"You'll be out of it in no time," Alexis replied.

Mr. Gambrill was thrilled to see his step-daughter brighten up for once. Roro and The Teenage Fairytales. As they were singing, Georgia removed her trench coat, revealing a bright purple dress with white stars on it. Everyone was impressed by the look she's wearing.

After their gig, Mr. Gambrill apologized for his actions. "I shouldn't have made you change your ways." he said, "Your the best goth daughter a man can ask for."

In the morning, Susie looked at their reports, "I'm quite impressed everyone," Susie smiled, "Miss. Neville, you revealed your wealthy secret in order to help your classmates."

"I had too." Natasha explained, "Unity in Diversity"

"That's the spirit," Susie replied.

Later at the arcade, they were joined by Natasha's older sisters, "Nancy" and "Nora" and her younger ones, "Nichelle" and "Naomi". They were proud of Natasha for doing the right thing. Then Magenta, Tonya, Dena, Earl, and Jeff came in with horrible grades, "Tonya told me that she got this on her own." Jenny explained,

"F on a book report!" Magenta shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done one where you were the main role, Magenta," replied Jenny.

As punishment, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were forced to work at the arcade for the summer while Jeff and Earl do volunteer work at the library.

The end.


	34. Have You Heard About The Beach Party

The Have You Heard Gang, Lizzie, Roro, Missy, Serena and Principal Singleton were on the bus to Myrtle Beach for their End Of School Beach Party. "Tell me again why I had to do this Sweetie?" Principal Singleton asked.

"Dad," Susie said, "The doctor said that you needed some extra Vitamin D. Here are some perfect activities for you. Grilling dinner for the kids, running sandcastle contests, beach ball games, and kite flying"

"Your right!" Principal Singleton smiled.

"Here we are" Susie shouted, "Myrtle Beach"

"I'm glad you came Marty." Susie smiled,

"Wouldn't miss it, Sue," Marty replied.

As they got on the beach, Lizzie thought that she could have a surfing contest with Jenny. "Hang lose girl" Lizzie shouted.

"You two," Jenny replied, "And it's a good thing Missy and Roro will be the judges."

"Surf's up!" Roro shouted.

By the waves, Jenny and Lizzie did the gnarliest moves, which made them have a tie. On the beach, they realize not to have a tiebreaker, because it's more important to have fun with your friends.

Ria and Rico were both collecting shells for their jewelry making company, "I found another oyster shell" shouted Ria.

"Magnifico" Rico replied, "This will be enough shells for our jewelry making company."

Then they found a hermit crab trying to find a new shell. Ria realized that he needed the shell more than them, so she gave the oyster shell to him.

Madison and Michael were doing sunbathing photos. "Okay, Darling," Michael said, "Now show me, "Passionate"

"Like usual" Madison replied as she blew a kiss.

Michael took another snap of her. He was hoping to get that internship at a photography studio in Myrtle Beach this summer, "Just promise not to forget me, Michael?" Madison asked.

"No worry," Michael answered, "I won't."

Cathy, Lucy, and Bryoni were doing some kite making they learned in Japan. Cathy's had Japanese patterns on it, Lucy's had disco patterns and Bryoni's had Alice in Wonderland patterns on it, "Let's test them out." Bryoni suggested as they ran.

Their 3 kites were in the air and it worked.

Later, Brandon was blowing bubbles when Emma and Sarah came up, "So who is it going to be Brand-O" Emma asked.

Brandon looked up to see the two girls, "For years now you have been by our side," Emma continued, "Now it's time to confess who are you in love with"

"Time's ticking," Sarah replied

Brandon looks at Sarah, then at Emma, "Emma," Brandon said, "Someone wants to talk to you at."

Dean waved at her while showing off his braces. Emma started to look dazzled and runs to him, leaving one thing for Sarah, "Brandon," she smiled, "Does that mean?"

"Of course" Brandon replied, "The 2 of us always had a passion for music."

Brandon and Sarah looked at each other and then they kissed. "We should like to catch up with the others," Sarah said, "They want to wonder where we are."

"Your right" Brandon replied.

"Okay everyone," Principal Singleton shouted, "Since it is the end of school beach party, let's do The Secret Central dance"

"Alright!" Rico shouted

"Yeah!" shouted Natasha.

"Come on in as we share the laughter

Secret Central forever after

It's the time of our lives together

Secret Central Friends Forever

Have You Heard

Do You Know

What's the word

Hey Let's Go

Secret Central is our favorite school

Celebration, Bronzeleaf rules

It's the time of our lives together

Secret Central Friends Forever

Have You Heard

Do You Know

What's the word

Hey Let's Go

Secret Central" they sang.

Afterward, they decided to have a marshmallow roast. While they were roasting, Marty and Susie decided to spend some alone time together.

Susie and Marty walked along the beach, watching the moon rise. Susie was thrilled that she got to spend her 2nd year teaching at Secret Central, "I'm also glad that Brandon picked Sarah while Emma is going nuts for Dean."

"Speaking of being nuts for people" Marty replied, "Maybe we can have a little Myrtle Beach Love"

They looked at each other and kissed.

The end.


End file.
